A New Life
by Timberwolfe
Summary: When your old life crumbles and you have nowhere to go, a new life rises from the darkness and shows you your path. For a girl named Sakura, maybe her new life begins with an unfortunate and embarrassing encounter.
1. First Encounters

**Hello all, I'n new to writing here so all comments are appreciated. First off, the entire story is mine and mine alone, but Naruto belongs to the origal makers, aka, not me. I don't like incomplete stories; that is stories that people fail to complete. As such, my stories that I post are already finished on my documents. Feel free to express extras, advice, and possible new chapters, and I may add it. Again, this will be a completed story, because, let's face it. Those who abandon the writing mission are scum, but those who abandon their readers are worse than that, (Version of Kakashi)**

Enjoy!

Chap.1 First Encounters

Sakura's POV

The sun came out to shine on a bustling town known as Konoha. As the sun's rays radiated warmth to the earth, some shined through windows, casting a blinding light to shine in people's faces, encouraging them to wake up for the day.

One such girl was a girl who went by the name Sakura Haruno. She had pink hair that cascaded to just barely below her shoulder blades and amazing emerald eyes that reflected the mood that she was feeling. Sakura stretched out the knots and kinks in her body before yawning, a puppy-like yawn, and getting up and moving towards the bathroom.

After taking a shower, Sakura went about her morning schedule of beautifying her body with creams and perfume. Sakura admired her body with pride in herself. Her bust was a beginner c-cup and her ass was toned so that it looked small but right for her. Her daily regimen of exercise lead to developing nicely toned abs and muscles, and help her confidence rise to new heights. She had been able to finally stand up and break up with her boyfriend who had repeated tried to get in bed with her. She just wanted a guy with true emotions, not someone with none at all.

Sakura was 24 and had been working at the local hospital for two years now. She was rising up the ranks fast as she learned and mastered new medical techniques and procedures like a sponge. Right now, she didn't get paid a lot, and she sighed wondering how she'd pay her rent and her giant loan that she had to still pay for choosing to go to college. Today was one of her required days off.

As Sakura went to the refrigerator, she noticed that she was out of ice and would need it seeing as her building usually got hot during the day and she was on the fifth floor. Sakura looked down at her attire. She was currently wearing a light pink tank top that showed off some of her stomach and was a little baggy towards the chest area, but it covered up well enough, and orange shorts that were more meant for exercise than going out in. But Sakura dismissed this thought as she wouldn't be leaving the building, just running down to the ground floor to pick up ice and run back.

With that thought in mind, Sakura grabbed her ice bucket before walking out her door and proceeding downstairs. There were a couple boxes in the hallway near her door. 'Must be a new neighbor'. The procession going down was uneventful as most neighbors slept in on Saturdays and besides that fact, it was six am in the morning, she was just an early riser, as well as a night owl when she wanted to be. Sakura quickly filled the ice bucket till it was full and proceeded to haul the heavier bucket up the five flights of stairs.

As she reached her floor, her arms creaked as pain shot up to her mind telling her to let go of the bucket, but Sakura would have none of that. This was what she needed to do to further tone her muscles and perfect her body for 'Mr. Right'. Sakura laughed at this thought, it would be awhile before she got into another relationship again.

Sakura reached for her door handle and twisted the knob. _Click_

She twisted again. _Click. Click_

Her door was locked! Sakura remembered now how her key to the room was on her side table right next to the door. So close and yet so very far from her reach. Sakura placed the ice bucket in one of her hands and tried ramming the door a little with her petite body. She succeeded only in getting her shorts caught in the small crack that she had managed to open before the door's lock pushed itself back into place. Sakura yelled a little, pulling backwards with her body as she cried a little as her pinky finger got a little crushed. The shorts ripped a little, causing a rift to form between two sides of the fabric, teetering to fall down, before settling on its owner's hips once more.

Sakura cried mentally as her frustration took over. She jumped up to relieve her stress and it seemed to work; until she felt a cascade of cold objects fall down her opened top, freezing her in the process. Sakura dropped the bucket before flinging backwards at the shock. Her head hit a wooden door behind her and Sakura slowly slid to the base of the door before gripping her head in her hands and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Naruto's POV

Naruto was having a pleasant day today; he was moving to his new apartment, where he'd be staying for a while now that he was the lieutenant of the 7th precinct at police HQ. He had decided to wake up early and do the moving when everyone was asleep. Naruto grabbed the last of the boxes in his police cruiser before locking it and proceeded inside the building.

As he reached his floor, he heard a yelp of protest and after as second or two a smack on a door while ice splattered down the stairwell. Naruto jogged up the last few steps and stared in surprise as he saw a girl around his age, crying insistently as ice covered the floor from her to what appeared to be another apartment. Naruto approached the girl, intending to help out any way he could.

Normal POV

"Are you okay miss?"

Sakura looked up, with fear, sadness and confusion written in her eyes. Her face kept dropping rivers of water as she raised her head, and stopped in amazement at the fine specimen before her. In front of her stood a man around her age with blond, spiky hair and clear cerulean eyes that showed a great happiness in them. Her eyes briefly traveled down the man's body as she saw his well toned stomach and muscles and an area of accomplishment. But her eyes traveled back up to stare at the best thing she had ever seen in the world. Before her was a gigantic smile that threatened to infect her with Botox that caused her to smile a bit as a blush slowly appeared on her cheeks.

Naruto stared at the girls gorgeous face, and took in her toned body and confident appearance. The only bad sign was her pouring face, to which he smiled at her, and was glad that her tears had ceased as she looked towards him and a small, cute smile appeared on her face. Naruto cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sakura stated as she slowly stood up, before falling to the side. However she didn't reach the floor as an arm wrapped around her, keeping her safe as warmth surrounded her senses.

"You don't look so good to me."

"It's just that my door is locked and I might've hit my head a bit. I need to call the manager."

"You want to come into my apartment? You can call in there."

"Okay. That's a good plan."

Naruto took out a key before turning Sakura around and leading her slowly into his apartment, right through the door she had hit her head on. _'Figures that I hit my head on the door of my Samaritan'._ Naruto laid Sakura down on his couch, before going to get her the phone. He handed it to her and she dialed the manager asking him to unlock her door. He said that he'll be up in a little bit. All this time, Sakura secretly stared at Naruto, oblivious to the fact that he was doing the exact same thing. As Sakura ended the conversation, she handed the phone back over to Naruto who accepted it before blushing and quickly turning his head away.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...Uh...Your shirt..." Naruto muttered as his head kept turning around in random directions

"What about my..." Sakura looks down and barely controls a scream as she quickly covers her top in which her breasts and hardened nipples showed past her clothing. The cold ice had made her top transparent and stick close to her.

"Here, take this." Naruto took off the jacket, which consisted of black with red lines going down the sides.

Sakura thanked him graciously accepting the offer as one hand grabbed the material and put it on, zipping up the middle to prevent any other showing of body parts.

"So...um...I didn't catch your name, it's only right to give the one you rescued your name."

"Ha, thanks for the compliment, my name is Naruto Namikaze."

"Naruto, that's a nice name. My name is Sakura Haruno."

"That's an even better name. Nice to meet you Sakura..."

Thirty minutes came by fast as Sakura found that she had a lot in common with Naruto. They both worked for the government and saving people's lives, they both had an unusual obsession with swords and Japanese kunai, and finally laughed at each other's good-natured humor and wit. The manager came and unlocked the door, and walked into the other apartment noticing the fun natured air in the room.

"Well Haruno-San, your door's unlocked now. Just remember to grab your keys next time."

"Yes, Maharishi-San. I will."

"And I see you've met your new neighbor as well. How's the move-in Namikaze-San?"

"Excellent Maharishi-San. Did you get my check?"

"Yes, I did, and you're a first to pay the rent for next month too. As for you Haruno-San, I expect you to pay up in the next few days."

"Of course, Maharishi-San."

"And with that, the manager left down the staircase."

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing! Sakura said quickly, a blush appearing on her face. Well, I should be getting along."

"Of course Sakura"

"It was nice meeting you, Sakura stated as she stepped back towards the door with a smile on her face."

"Same here Sakura-Chan."

'-Chan?' "Oh that's sweet Naruto." Sakura started to turn but failed to notice a piece of orange fall down her luscious legs and wrap around them. Due to this, Sakura fell back, her back on the floor, her eyes looking back at Naruto as her legs spread slightly giving Naruto a view of her panties and something else.

Sakura blushed profusely for a few silent seconds before mumbling 'sorry' and sprinting towards her door and shutting it before starring off into a dream world.

Meanwhile, Naruto stared off remembering the scene that was replaying in his mind.

'Figures that a sweet girl like her would have pink sakura flowered panties'

As Naruto walked forward, closing the door, his foot got caught on something. He looked down and sighed. Sakura had forgotten her orange short shorts on the ground with him.

Naruto picked them up and threw them in the wash. If he was going to give them back, he may as well give them back cleaner than when he had found them. That was something that Boy Scouts had taught him thoroughly.


	2. Troubles and Gifts

**Hello all, boy it's only been a day and I'm posting again. It's because I'm surprised that people actually reviewed on my story so soon! **

**For Mangaka Shuzen, I completely thank you for the comments you gave and for the reasons you told me about,**

**For dbzgtfan2004, I fixed my entire doceument with quotes on speaking parts and have corrected chap. 1, thanks for the advice,**

**So, now that we know how they met, let us find out what happens the day after. Lights. Camera. Read!**

Chap.2

Sakura awoke to chirping birds outside her window and a smile plastered on her face. She was very happy for the first time in what had been a long time. She knew that she had had a great day yesterday and was that what caused her to sleep so well? Still, a blonde guy plagued her mind even now.

'What's wrong with me? I just met the guy and it feels like I've known him for such a long time! I can't get him out of my head!'

Sakura got up and headed to the shower. _A shower is good for getting the sleep out of your system_. That's what her mom always said. Once in, she closed her eyes and sighed happily as the water brushed all her worries and thoughts away. She didn't notice one of her hands massaging her erecting breast as its counterpart edged its way below to her pelvic region

'Moan...I wonder how big he is? Will it fit in me?'

Sakura shot her eyes open and gasped as her hands finally stopped their playful nature and resumed their roles as part of Sakura's amazing body.

'I can't think like that. I can't'

'Yes, you can,' her evil side whispered

'No, not unless I get a date from him...yeah, not until then.'

As inner sakura turned and walked away, she whispered that she hoped that he'd just ask her out so that they could jump his bones.

Sakura stepped out of the shower and quickly put on her business attire for her last day on duty in the long-term patient ward. She shrugged into her white lab coat and walked the streets to the hospital. Sakura sighed as she walked in, hating this part of the hospital. She wanted to save lives, not prolong them for a couple days or weeks as their bodies rejected countless medicines and spread disgusting... no, she would get through today and then be back in the ER in no time.

With that in mind, she went to her first patient of the day, pulling her white lab coat on in the process.

As the day came to a close, a tired Sakura came out of her last patient's room. She swore in her mind that patients were so needy, wanting water passed to them while their movable hands were no more than a couple inches away. And God! How she wanted to strangle all the male patients who thought that hot nurse coming in means sex. While she dreamed of something like that sometimes, she didn't want that with any of these freaks.

Sakura signed out and grabbed her check for the past two weeks on the way to the door. She stopped as she looked around as she heard her name being called.

"Sakura!"

"Huh...oh hey Ino!"

"Hey, are we still set for Saturday?"

"Yeah, of course, more bonding time. I can't wait to hear all your gossip on what not."

"Is that sarcasm I hear in my best friend's voice? I haven't heard that in awhile."

"Well, I'm happy today."

"Indeed, I'll have to get that information on why out of you on Saturday, I have a date."

"Again Ino?"

"Of course, there's this awesome guy named Shikamaru, he's really sweet, and he sees me for me, not my body."

"That's a change for sure."

"Humph... well, see ya."

"See ya."

Sakura took a cab to her complex and paid the driver. She wished she could get a ride every day, but no one she knew drove went that way or that far. Sakura sighed as she walked through the revolving doors and walked towards the manager's room on the first floor. She lightly tapped on his door, and it opened to reveal her manager.

"Hello, Maharishi-San, sir."

"Do you have it Haruno-San?"

"Of course, here"

"Sakura handed her manager her complete check."

"This is good Haruno-San, but it doesn't cut it."

"But I...That's all I have! Honestly!"

"I'm sorry, but unless you can pay up the last $1000 you still owe me by the end of the week, I'll have to kick you out."

"But sir..."

"I'm sorry."

The door closed shut and Sakura ever so slowly walked towards her apartment. She was shell shocked, she couldn't get one thousand dollars in a week. She still had loans to pay off for college. In fact, she'd be in debt just for the college loan now that she had no money. She had maybe enough food for three days in her fridge and that would go away fast.

Sakura opened her door and walked in, shoving it closed, and laying down on her couch. 'What am I going to do?' Sakura turned her head and noticed a tinge of red along the armrest of the couch. Picking it up, she realized that it was Naruto's jacket, and remembered that she would have to return it. Despite her inner's protests of sleeping with it one more night, she walked to Naruto's door and knocked lightly upon it.

A sleepy Naruto answered the door, but upon casting his eyes upon Sakura awoke to the situation. Sakura had on a sad but happy smile and a jacket, his to be precise, around her arm.

"Hey Naruto, I just wanted to give you your jacket back."

"Oh right, thanks...Wait! Do you want to come in?"

"Uh...You know what, that sounds just great," Sakura said relieved for the company.

Sakura stepped into Naruto's den once more and was seated on his couch as he told her to wait a second. As he left, Sakura told a good sniff of the room and liked the scent that it gave off. Even though it had only been a couple days, the apartment smelled of cool metal, gunpowder, and some reason or another, ramen. But that last smell made her wonder if that was what his mouth tasted like. Her tongue slowly grazed her bottom lip as her mind entered a small fantasy of its own design.

Naruto walked in and upon seeing Sakura's dazed face, decided to sit down and wait for her to snap out of it. As soon as he sat down however was the moment her fantasy ended, and Sakura turned to see Naruto holding her orange shorts in his hands. Sakura slowly took them from Naruto before noticing that they looked clean.

"How..."

"I had them washed for you."

"Thanks. I should have done that for your jacket." Sakura turned to a depressed look that Naruto quickly caught on to.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Not to be blunt or anything, and it may not be my place, but what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're avoiding the question."

Sakura sighed and began her journey through her college life and explained how she had never had the money to pay for one year of college, let alone four years of that price. So she had taken out a huge loan to cover that, and while she made good money, it wasn't to a point yet where she could pay for everything she needed to. She then proceeded to tell Naruto how she had fallen behind on her rent and how at the end of the week, she'd be kicked out. A small silence followed, and Naruto proceeded to break it with a random question?

"How much do you need?"

Okay, maybe not a random question, but to Sakura, it came out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll lend you some money."

"No, no Naruto, this is my burden, I need to do it myself. I don't want to take it from you!"

"You won't. You will be doing it by yourself."

"No I won't! I'll be asking you for help!"

"And why should that matter?"

"Huh?"

"Sakura-Chan..."

'I like it when he adds that to my name, he's a really sweet guy'

"Sakura-Chan, you asking for help is you doing it, I'll just be lending you the money. So how much?"

$1000

"Huh...Okay" Naruto took out a check and wrote out $1000 before handing it to Sakura

"Naruto, thanks," Sakura said with an honest smile on her face, finally a bright mark on her day's events, "I promise to pay you back"

There's no need to do that.

"What?" Sakura was shocked. He didn't expect anything back in return? He was now a true Samaritan in her eyes. But she mentally smirked. He deserved something for his generosity.

"Naruto, I have to pay you back. Isn't there anything you want?"

"Sakura, really there's..."

"Do you want to see me naked?"

"Well..." _I'm not that big of a pervert_

"I can do that. I'll clean your apartment while I'm at it, you can even touch me anywhere. I'm so much in your debt, you literally have no idea how grateful I am."

"Sakura, well I would l-l-like-like that, I can't accept that."

"Why not? Do you not find me attractive?"

"Of Course I do! I mean, Sakura, you're the most beautiful woman I've met.(AWWW-MOMENT) But that's just too much."

"How so?"

"That's like me giving you a 100 million dollars for the experience of seeing you naked."

"Well Naruto, think of something, cause I'm not leaving till you agree to something."

With that, a couple minutes went by and Naruto sighed before looking over at Sakura.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope, I'm stubborn like that." Sakura stuck out her tongue childishly, but ended up doing it a little seductively in Naruto's point of view slowly retreating it into her mouth.

"Okay, I thought of something."

"Let's hear it then"

"I'll take you out on a date."

'Date? Did he just say date?' Inner Sakura smirked at this thought.

"A date?"

"Yeah, a date for you to repay me with."

"Hum... nope!"

"Why not?"

"Three dates!"

"Wh-wh-what?"

"I gave you three things I would do, so it only makes sense for me to repay you with three dates."

"um... I don't understand that logic but okay. Yeah, great." Naruto finally smiled wide. An awkward silence followed as each realized that they were 'dating' each other in a way.

"Well, I'd better be going. How does tomorrow night sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Um... well here's your jacket back."

"Naw... keep it, I got more of those"

"Okay!" Sakura quickly put it on. It looked a little big on her, but it just added to her cuteness factor. It was really warm last night.

"Um...Thanks...I think, um here's your shorts."

Sakura grabbed them and lightly and sensuously rubbed the fabric along her curves, tracing it around her womanly features before placing it back into Naruto's hand.

"You know what, I have other pairs. You keep it." And with that, Sakura placed the shorts in Naruto's hand and gave Naruto a peck on the cheeks before quickly walking back to her apartment.

As both occupants closed their respective doors, they looked down at their gifts given to them by the other, and with Naruto being a small pervert and Sakura wanting to know if her assumption was right placed the fabrics on top of their faces and inhaled deeply. As they retracted the fabrics and walked towards their respective bed to sleep on, they both whispered dreamily to themselves

"He/ She smells amazing."

And at once, they fell asleep, each invading the other's dream.


	3. First Date

**Welcome back all and I hope that you're all having a wonderful summer. Here's the next part to New Life, read and Review, no seriously do!**

Chap.3 First 'Date'

Sakura sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a black dress with a pink streak that slid down to her middle thighs. There was a small slit on the right side to provide Sakura a means to actually move around, but Sakura knew that she would be showing off a lot of skin. The last things she had on were black heels and a pink bow in her hair with a slight wave added to her hair.

'This seems a little too fancy' Sakura thought to herself. She didn't know where they were going, that was something she had subconsciously left to Naruto and therefore the reason why she was all dolled up. At least she'd be presentable anywhere, but she wished she had asked to just go to a club instead.

Again the fact that she was supposed to pay him back plagued her mind. Wasn't she supposed to pick him up, not the other way around? Still, it beat posing for Naruto, well, sort of. She admitted that she had been flirting with Naruto for the entire time since he'd offered a deal. The way she kept sliding her hand over his leg as he tried to think of something. Hell! With what she had been doing, he'd probably have thought of sex from all those sappy movies that she loved watching!

But he hadn't. He had been a romantic through and through, offering a date instead. Sakura remembered an hour ago, when she had felt herself giving in to her inner self's insistent pleading thanks to Naruto's offer. She had to oblige, so she had done a quickie in the shower. It may be a little dirty, but her mind had practically gone all the way last night and Sakura still had the feather touches from her dream. Why did everything she think of have to include Naruto nowadays? I mean, he was attractive, and had a nice personality, and had excellent humor, and... well okay, he was a keeper, but she wasn't going to push on a relationship this soon. The chase was half the fun.

Sakura was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She quickly gathered up her things, and walked to and opened the door only to mentally sigh in happiness as Naruto was dressed up as well.

"You ready Sakura?"

"Yeah"

"Well then..." Naruto offered his arm to Sakura.

Sakura quickly locked her door before latching herself onto the offered arm. They walked down the stairs and out the revolving door. Naruto led her around a couple blocks in the slowly setting sun, and slowed down once they arrived at their destination. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"Naruto, this can't right."

"No, this is the place."

"But...Naruto"

"What?" Naruto let out a soft chuckle at her inquiry.

"This...This is...Naruto, this is the Restaurant des Feuilles.(Restaurant hidden in the Leaves) You can't get reservations here for six months!"

"Well, I called in a favor from a friend."

"Why?" Sakura was stunned. She couldn't see why this guy would take her out to somewhere so...so...high class.

"Because I want to start this relationship off right."

"Naruto... That's so sweet of you." Sakura stated while holding back tears of happiness_. Maybe, just maybe this guy was for real. _

"Shall we go in?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Hand in hand, Naruto led Sakura over to the placing area and signed in for them. They were seated a couple minutes later and were shown to a private table that overlooked the cliff below them and watched as a waterfall fell off to the side of them. As they blushed at the obvious romantic scene, they ordered their food and sat in silence.

"So,..."

"So,..."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Fox."

"No way! Me too."

And at once, a mad dash from topic to topic led them on a path to finding out more about the other, and they both noticed that they had indeed, much in common. Even after the food arrived, they slowly ate it, Naruto from entertaining Sakura with jokes, and Sakura from trying not to spit or choke on her food as she was cracking up nonstop. The food was soon taken away, but a bottle of champagne was suddenly brought to them and were told that it was on the house. They both drank it in turn, and kept up the hilarity and smiles going. Suddenly, a waiter appeared.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we are closing for the night."

Naruto and Sakura took out their phones and saw that they'd been at it for four hours! It was now ten o'clock and Naruto knew that this date was far from over. He quickly paid the whole bill, much to Sakura's displeasure, and helped her out of her chair before they left the restaurant and proceeded to walk to Sakura's decision of the next spot which happened to be a dance club.

Once at the bar, they got a couple drinks and took a seat near the dance floor and took off their jacket and other accessories. Sakura let a smirk adorn her face as she got up and sat down again, except this time, it was on Naruto.

"Na...ru...to...?" Sakura asked seductively as her hips somewhat straddled his lap.

"Ye-yeah Sakura?"

"I wa-I want"

"Yes Sakura?" Naruto leaned in to Sakura's body which caused Sakura to blush a little as she got a slight feel of what he had down there. But Sakura had a desire to fulfill.

"I want to dance."(Anime fall style)

"Um.."

"Please Naruto? Just for a little bit? You can't really go to a dance club and not dance"

Naruto looked to her face and saw a cute puppy grin that could destroy the world.

"Okay, let's go."

As they reached the dance floor, the music changed to play Journey- they danced in time and Naruto twirled Sakura about and kept up the beat throughout the song. Sakura was glad that he knew how to dance and was very impressed by some of the things he was doing, from sliding her and picking her up and spinning which caused her to laugh out loud.

After the song, a slow song replaced it and Sakura leaned into Naruto with a satisfied smile on her face. They swayed to the beat, just reveling in the other's embrace. As the music proceeded to switch, they got off the dance floor before downing three or four more shots before deciding to walk home.

The walk home wasn't easy, but the duo kept giggling and laughing the whole time as one would slip or lean on the other and then twist into another fit of giggles and smirks. They arrived at their apartment complex at midnight and proceeded to walk up to their floor. As they arrived at Sakura's door, an awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

"I had a great time Naruto"

"Same here, Sakura."

"Maybe some other time?"

"Definitely...I mean if you want to?"

"I'd like that. Well um...Goodnight Naruto"

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."

Suddenly Sakura started breaking out in giggles and laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You like me, don't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw came down slightly.

"I mean, come on! The restaurant, the romance. The 'You don't have to pay me back', admit it!"

"You like me and you just want to get in my pants!"

A short silence followed as Naruto took in a few deep breaths.

"I admit it Sakura-Chan, I like you...a lot, but I didn't do all this just to get in your pants, honestly."

"Is that true?" Sakura slowly opened her door.

"Of course."

"Awww...too bad," Sakura leaned into Naruto's ear whispering, "I kind of wanted that to happen tonight." And with that, Sakura proceeded to walk into her apartment leaving Naruto wide-eyed as she didn't close her door. Instead, Naruto watched as she swung her hips to the past beat of Journey, and slowly and sensually lifted her dress up to her waist, giving Naruto a straight view of her panties. As she smirked at him, she lifted her dress up and off her body.

As she threw it down to the ground, lips suddenly invaded her area and proceeded to kiss her own with a passion. The door was heard closing, but the two lovers kept at it. Sakura let go of the dress as she initiated the deepening of the kiss as her tongue slowly asked for entry. Naruto granted, but as Sakura's tongue glided in, Naruto's quickly battled with it, sliding around hers to invade her mouth.

They slowly wrestled for dominance, knowing that neither would give up. Their hands started to wander, as Sakura's went to his chest and blonde hair as Naruto's led to the small of her back as the other slowly unhooked her bra. The bra dropped and Sakura pushed Naruto forwards, through her doorway and onto the bed in her bedroom. Naruto's upper body quickly became visible as clothes were shed and Naruto and Sakura soon found each other each in one piece of cloth.

**Warning Mature Content Do Not Read if any type of it offends you, seriously, don't read it, it may be tempting but it's not necessary to the main story at this point and is okay to skip, by choosing to read this next part, I will not be held responsible for the reader's action to read on in my story, so skip till next Bolded Area **

Naruto began to sit up, but Sakura quickly threw him down before literally ripping his boxers from him and then placing herself between his legs. As she kept eye contact, Sakura slowly licked the tip of Naruto's length. Sakura was very surprised as Naruto was a good nine inches. She started to worry a bit that it might not fit inside of her. But for now, she moved on to slowly slide Naruto's cock into her mouth. This, in turn, caused Naruto to moan and brush Sakura hair out of the way as he subtlety thrust a bit into her mouth.

After a few minutes, Sakura's mouth had Naruto's full length in her mouth and it was now touching the back of her throat. She was proud at this moment that she didn't have a gag reflex, causing her no gagging pain or noise. Naruto was quickly whispering her name, but he suddenly said something different.

"Sak...Sakura-Chan...I'm going to... Cum..."

Sakura looked deeply into Naruto's eyes and they told him to do it and that it was alright. Within a couple seconds, Naruto launched his seed into Sakura mouth which hit Sakura's throat and Sakura proceeded to gulped it all down. By the amount, she guessed that Naruto had never masturbated or had sex before, and deep inside, she was glad for that.

Sakura proceeded to slowly lick Naruto's shaft and as she finished, she was quickly thrown into the position that Naruto had been in, except this time, her legs and lower lips were on show for Naruto. Naruto looked up for permission and Sakura gave an affirmative nod.

Naruto reached up and slowly groped her left breast as his mouth slowly covered the other, causing Sakura to slowly moan his name. After a minute or two, Naruto switched and caused Sakura to shiver at the sudden new sensation.

Naruto stopped his foreplay with his hand and slowly traced it down to her entrance, his eyes watching the beauty before him finding out her spots and her confirmation. He then quickly thrust one of his fingers into the opening and Sakura gasped at the sudden pleasure but was quickly silenced as Naruto kissed her. After a couple more minutes, Naruto trailed kisses down her neck and had two fingers inside of her, causing Sakura to shake her head from side to side as her mind tried to process the overflowing information. As Naruto began placing his third finger in her, she quickly began moaning louder.

"Naru-Kun...I'm going to..."

And with one final thrust of Naruto's fingers, Sakura reveled in ecstasy as she experienced her first ever orgasm. Sakura started to proceed further when Naruto threw her down to the bed and smirked.

"Sakura, we're drunk. It can't be like this. If we go on, we won't remember everything, I want our first time to be special."

"This is special Naruto-Kun, and I'm not that drunk."

"Not yet. Wait till tomorrow."

Sakura cringed as she knew the effects of hangovers and knew that tomorrow would be terrible.

"Okay Naru-Kun. You win, but...Sakura grabbed his arm and held it near her breasts as to prevent him from leaving, stay with me tonight?"

**END OF MATURE AUDIENCE**

"Of course." Naruto smiled and slid in next to his lover, and grabbed the blankets and covered them. As they drifted off to sleep, Naruto's arm snaked around Sakura's waist before pulling her closer and Sakura just sighed happily as she leaned into the embrace. They both slowly fell back into their dreams, with huge smiles on their faces.

**Sorry about it going to the end, but there's still plenty to the story so please await the next installment in a day or two.**


	4. A new Day A New Dawn

**Welcome back all to A New Life. They've got a lot to think about today and we'll see what they're daily lives turn out for them. Don't forget the three R's. Read, Review, and just Revel in the story. **

Chap.4 **A new day, A new dawn**

The sun shined brightly today as it was sure to be a scorcher. The animals would be out in the heat, but for one couple, they had spent the night cooling down.

Sakura awoke to a warm feeling. She smiled as she leaned into the warmth and tried to block the sun's rays from ruining her peaceful sleep. She had had the most wonderful sleep, she felt, in her entire existence. Her upper region seemed a little sore, progressing towards her breasts and her mouth. Her lower regions screamed like they'd been given a pleasure that they had never known before. The only down to this day was the killing headache starting to grow in her mind. Sakura squished her breasts into the warm entity and twisted her hands around the chest that now encompassed her. Wait! Chest?

Sakura opened her emerald eyes to the sight of a blonde boy who slept with a carefree smile on his face and an arm snaked around her waist. Sakura blushed when she realized that he was shirtless...but wait, SHE WAS TOO! Sakura lifted the covers and stared on in fright as her lower clothing was gone as well. She shivered as finally the memory came back to her from last night.

_The tearing off of clothes, the seduction, the BJ, the fingers, oh...Naruto knew her spots_.

Sakura, with the sheet still up, turned her eyes to the specimen before her. Naruto's dick was up as if it were ready for more pleasure. Sakura leaned in to take it before remembering that it was just morning wood, and that she had a lot of things to sort out today. Today, she would sort out her feelings for Naruto. After all, he had declined to go further because they were drunk; Sakura remembered wanting it so bad but Naruto had held firm. She had time to decide. She would make a choice by the next time she saw him.

Sakura let the cover fall back in place and started to get out of bed. As she got one foot on the ground, a pulling sensation forced her back near Naruto causing Sakura to screeched a little too loud for her liking. She only got so far before Naruto's lips crashed into hers. He was a good kisser even when he was asleep!

After exchanging herself with a pillow, Sakura quickly got dressed as before looking back at Naruto, She walked up, kissed his lips a final time, and placed a note on the bedside table before heading off to work.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

_Naruto, _

_Thanks for a great night, maybe we can do it again sometime, when we're not drunk_

_Yours Always,_

_Sakura-Chan ;)_

That was the note that Naruto had seen once he woke up, and by all accounts was very confused.

_Did we have sex? I can't remember it. Damn, I'm such an idiot. I guess that's why I have Sakura. She's smart, loving, caring, etc..._

Naruto quickly got out of the apartment and switched into his uniform before heading out to his job as well.

* * *

"Man, Why would you go that far on the first date?"

"I didn't know we'd have sex, in fact, I can't remember it, I was wasted."

"So troublesome."

Shikamaru had met Naruto at work earlier in the day and after making their routine of streets to clear, they had settled into their main embankment area to report if there was any trouble. He knew Naruto had gone on a date last night, and to pass the time asked Naruto to talk about it.

Naruto himself was overjoyed at the events that had played out, but had meant to give Sakura a kiss, not a night of vivacious fun in a bed. He couldn't remember that he had been the one to tell Sakura that they should stop, so in his line of thought, was made to think that they had done the deed, since he so clearly remembered the foreplay before that.

"Naruto, what concerns me is why she left."

"I thought about that as well. Maybe she went to her job."

"What does she do?"

"Well, she a doctor. She's supposed to be working in the ER this week I believe."

"Great, so all we need to do is get you shot."

"Dude! Don't curse me like that!"

"I'm just saying. You could always go in and ask for her, I mean, that's why you have a badge isn't it?"

"No, but it..." Naruto paused midsentence as a man in a tan trench coat and a hat covering his goggled eyes walked calmly towards them, swaying a little as if he was drunk. As he came to the driver's side, Naruto rolled down the window and the man started to speak.

"They're on the move."

"Are you sure Obito?"

Obito smiled and nodded.

"Great. Shikamaru, looks like the sting's about to happen."

"What a drag...Alright Let's do it. But remember Naruto, even though we in SRU (Strategic Response Unit) now, we still have to be careful."

"Gotcha. Obito, get to the safe house."

"Copy that." And Obito raced across the alleyway towards the safe house, ready to change his identity once again.

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms up as she came into the break room. She had loved last night, and had come to the conclusion and decided that she was indeed in love with Naruto.

''If only every night could be like that''

"Oh! So that's how far you went huh?"

"What? Ino!...Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did. Luckily for you I'm the only one here"

_'Great, now the whole building will know' _

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"It was amazing, that's all I'll say."

"Come on girl! Details, details..."

* * *

Naruto put the armor around his chest before placing his shirt back over it. The drug cartel had been ruling Konoha lately in their selling of drugs and acquiring guns to fund their many operations. To combat this, the SRU had sent their undercover agent Obito in six months prior to find out what they could and bust them before they got out of hand.

Today was the day that the four families were supposed to meet for their annual meeting. Naruto's team was set to ring around the to the back of the warehouse while Shikamaru's team would draw their fire from the main entrance. The beep started the countdown to go in

Three...Two...One...BEEEEEEEP

One of the officers kicked the door in as tear gas rocketed in from the windows of the support team to the side of the warehouse. The team moved forward, behind two armored riot shields and started splitting up, kicking drug cartel members to the ground as S team began to come in through the front.

After a couple minutes, all the runaways had been captured or shot, but as Naruto leaned down to check a man's vital signs, Shikamaru saw with wide eyes the sight of a gun aimed at Naruto's head behind him.

"GUN!" A shot was heard, followed by multiple other shots.

* * *

"And I left..."

"..."

"..."

"SAKURA YOU IDIOT!"

"What did I do?"

"You just left a note?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Sakura, he's going to think you went through with it"

"What? Nooooo. He's not...really?"

"Yeah, you weren't specific. He was probably more drunk than you, so he most likely won't remember going to bed or stopping. Guys are always like that. And he's a keeper putting you before himself/"

"You mean he'll..."

"Yeah"

"Oh god!"

"Look, just explain it to him later today, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Ino, I will."

_Paging Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka: ER Patients arriving, one critically wounded_

"Well, that's our cue,"

"Let's do this."

As Sakura glided down to the front desk to see her patient, she knew that she'd eventually be with Naruto, but until then, they could just have 'fun'. Sakura turned the corner and freaked out! Naruto was there on a stretcher in a armored uniform with a shotgun sized hole in the back and blood was spilling everywhere. Medics were slowly bringing him in, but every slight movement caused Naruto great pain. Sakura quickly walked over and as the medics took him to the operating room, Sakura looked down at his file, getting the gist of it.

Status: Unconscious, shotgun blast from a small version called a Taurus Judge, losing half pint of blood every two minutes

Sakura looked to Naruto before with a firm voice whispered,

"Stay alive Naruto, I won't lose you now."

* * *

"Suction!"

A tube was passed into her left hand. She quickly shouted for pliers and was given it in her right hand. Sakura was ambidextrous, and that was part of the reason why she was good at what she did. Sakura pulled the fiftieth piece of shrapnel out of the deep wound. She sighed deeply taking in a breath. As she cleaned the wound and dressed it, she looked up at the clock briefly and noticed that eight hours had gone by. She was proud that she had stayed focused for that long and knew that Naruto would be okay.

After the wound was dressed, they checked Naruto's vitals and body but found that everything was normal. He had a one in two thousand shot at living and he was indeed a lucky one. The sad part was that the armor, while protecting him from a larger breach, had channeled itself to bury deep inside him and spread to his lungs and stomach. Sakura was praised by her colleagues as they dropped Naruto into the recovery ward about being able to pull out every single piece without touching any vital organs. Her shift now being over, Sakura just stayed in Naruto's room, pulling up a chair up to his bed, and snaking her hand into his, watched him throughout the day and into the night, praying for him to wake up and tell him of what she had to say.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of steady beeps and realized as his eyes opened a little, that he was in a hospital room.

"Aww Dammit!"

-Flashback-

Naruto slipped out of the real world and one word was repeated over and over and over again.

"Sakura-Chan"

-End Flashback-

_Where is she? I can't live without her it seems. I really, really must have fallen for an angel such as her._

As Naruto finished his thought, he saw a head of pink hair and knew that it was Sakura-Chan. She was sleeping with a neutral expression next to him on the bed, as her legs intertwined with his. Naruto looked over and saw a chair near the bed and a clock that read 7 A.M.

_She must have been worried about me to do this. I guess I should wake her up._

Naruto lightly shook the girl's shoulder and little by little Sakura woke up. She yawned a little like a puppy which caused Naruto to snicker at that. Sakura heard the sound and before Naruto knew what was happening, had Sakura leaning on top of him as her lips went straight for his.

After what seemed like a lifetime of kissing, they broke apart and enjoyed a comfortable silence. Finally, Sakura confessed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about Monday morning."

"What do you mean?"

"I just left and instead of telling you, just left a stupid note."

"At least you did that, and the sex must have been good right?"

"Um...Naruto, we didn't get that far."

"W-We...Didn't?"

"No, remember, you stopped me because you felt that if we did it then that we might not remember it and that you wanted our first times to be special."

"I said that?"

"Uhuh."

"Wow, I can't believe I actually stopped myself."

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's just that I swear that you're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

"AHHHH Naruto!" Sakura pulled her hands to her heart and sighed happily, sniffling a little bit at his kind words. After a couple moments, Sakura blushed a bit. Naruto noticed this.

"Sakura, what is it?"

"Oh, n-nothing really, but you know I did have a great time and I wouldn't m-m-mind...doing it ...again sometime?

Naruto smirked and asked, "Which one? The date or the foreplay?"

Sakura dropped her mouth and blushed deeply, and yelled

"Both!" Sakura's and Naruto's faces paled as Sakura meant to say date.

"Well, um, you still owe me two dates at least."

"I do, don't I?"

They started to laugh into the night and as the sun rose, one could see two figures laying down with great smiles on their faces.


	5. A Old Acquaintance

**Hello all, hope that you all like my story because now we're going to add in some drama and suspense. Hope you like it. May add on if people say some great suggestions in a message to me or in the reviews. RXR**

Chap.5 An Old Acquaintance and A Savior in Black

A couple weeks past, but to Sakura, they had blurred together to form a single day. Sakura and Naruto had continued to go out a lot(without the foreplay afterwards), and Sakura had learned so much about Naruto in that short amount of time. She was truly falling for the guy. That's what Ino said after spending just one day with him. It didn't help that as soon as she'd said it Naruto had walked in causing Sakura to blush and blush even harder when Naruto came over to her seeing if she was sick or something.

Nowadays, it seemed like they knew each other like the back of their own hands. They knew where to relax the other and where to stare at to point out a determination. Sakura smiled knowing that Naruto would always lose to her pleading voice and puppy eyed face.

At the moment, they were on their cell phones, after the fallout of Ino giving Naruto her number and him being an idiot for accepting it. Sakura had been angry and Naruto had had to rub her feet for two hours begging her to stop moaning out. She had forgiven him but had also insisted that she have his number and he hers.

At the moment, Sakura has been teasing Naruto about his ears.

"Oh Naruto, you were so purring like a baby fox!"

_"I was not Sakura-Chan!"_

"Yeah, you were."

_"Fine, but what if you were to moan like you did last night? What if that happened at work?"_

"Gasp, you wouldn't dare."

_"I don't know, it might be fun. I'm sure the patients would love to hear the pleasure of your melodious voice."_

"(Nervous giggle) You're starting to scare me Naruto."

_"What can I say? I'm a scary guy. You want me to meet you for lunch?"_

"Ye...NO! Nice try! You're never coming to see me again. Not after that time that my sensei saw us making out in your room!"

_"But you liked it."_

"Of course I did! But the time and place Naruto! I mean..."

Sakura saw a man walk past her to the market stall ahead of her. The guy seemed normal enough, but that was the third time she'd seen him today. Outside her building, on the way to the marketplace, and now here. To say Sakura was scared was an understatement. She wanted Naruto here to comfort her. WAIT HE COULD BE!

"Um...Naruto, can you meet me here?"

Naruto heard the fear in her voice. "_On my way, what's wrong?"_

"There's this creep following me, and he's freaking me out."

Naruto heard screeching tires on Sakura's side. That meant kidnapping. He quickly replied to Sakura, "_Sakura listen quickly, they're going to take you"_

"Naruto"

_"When they do, scream out what the car looks like and try to get the plate number_."

"O-Okay."

_"I'm on my way Sakura_." Naruto started his car and flashed on his siren as he stayed on the phone with Sakura.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto could hear Sakura screaming as the car screeched to a halt and heard doors slam and people screaming.

"NARUTO-KUN! WHITE, VAN O235GJK NARU"... Naruto heard a crackling sound and then the line went dead.(Got Idea from the movie TAKEN) He called up Shikamaru, and told him of the events and the plate number. Shikamaru told him to get to the station to prepare for a bust to save Sakura since the job was obviously well trained in abductions.

"Sakura-Chan, please be okay."

(A couple hours later)

Sakura woke up to a creepy warehouse full of boxes and the dying smell of flesh. She remembered yelling for Naruto but also being hit in the back of her head. The men who had taken her south from there and blindfolded and gagged as well as tied her up as she had refused to stop struggling. She knew of the boxes because they had thrown her out of the van and right into them, before they themselves had gotten out.

She was just a payment in their eyes, and as one, could be used however they wanted. Sakura had been prodded forward till her head had hit a beam of some kind. They had then untied her feet and hands, only to retie them around the wooden beam as she know found out, before leaving. She had heard a few slashes of wind but she assumed that to be part of the atmosphere she was in.

Slowly, she heard footsteps approaching her. Her skin started to show signs of sweat and Sakura started to breathe a little more heavily. As the footsteps came to a stop in front of her, she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Sakura gasped as a hand lightly grazed her breasts and continued its way up her neck to the knot in the blindfold that trapped out the light. As the blindfold fell away and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, they widened at who was before her.

"You...You did all this?"

"Hello Sakura, sweetheart, surprised to see me?"

"Why? Why are you doing this..."

Naruto was growing impatient. He had expected to leave right away, but as usual, they were backed up on paperwork. He stared at Shikamaru before asking.

"Did you get it yet?"

"Let's check." Shikamaru sat down at his desk and typed the license plate into the system. After a couple seconds, a beep sounded and a face appeared.

"This guy has a warehouse in his name near the docks. That's probably where they're keeping her. Let's save your girl Namikaze."

"We're not technically going out dude, but yeah let's do it. Squad ten you're with me."

A man named Neji walked up as his squad of eight policemen in swat uniforms followed the growing group.

"Where are we going Naruto?" Neji asked as they got into their cars.

"1456 Marvin's street Dock 5 Warehouse 7."

"Situation?"

"Possible Hostage. Most likely multiple gunmen."

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Lethal action has been approved if absolutely necessary."

"Roger that."

_'You'll pay for this, Sasuke Uchiha'_

"Sasuke? Why?"

"You broke up with me? That's why!"

"We..."

"Oh shove it Sakura, you left a voicemail!"

"Sasuke, it wasn't working out! Now let me out of this!"

"What wasn't working out? I gave you everything! Jewels, a new car! I even offered to pay for your schooling!"

"That's right! It's always money with you! Sasuke," Sakura wept, "I didn't want the money, I wanted a caring boyfriend who showed some emotion, but all I'd get was a whining lunatic complaining about how his brother was soooooo much better than him! I was sick of it!"

"Well not anymore. I'm going to show you how I feel about you. I'll make you scream in pleasure."

"No Sasuke. I've moved on, and I won't give my virginity to you!"

"Moved on? It's been what two months? A weak bitch like you can't move on from me."

Sakura was about to reply when Sasuke's hand pinched her mouth shut, causing her to breathe deeply through her nose, barely breathing at all.

"What happened to the fan girl who said that she would give me everything I wanted of her? The one who beat up her best friend for calling me a has-been? Where is that girl I loved?"

As Sasuke lifted his hand away, Sakura breathed in deeply as oxygen filled her lungs once more. Then with determination in her emerald eyes stared back at the crimson eyes of his.

"She's dead now. I like a guy now who cares for me deeply and I couldn't be happier. No matter what you do, He'll be there to comfort me."

Sasuke smirked before speaking.

"Well then, let's see how much I can do to test that assumption."

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball-gag and a gun. He tied the gag around Sakura's mouth before retying the blindfold over her eyes. As the seconds passed, Sakura shivered when she felt cold metal at the collar of her blouse.

"You're so dressed up today. I'm sure your boyfriend would love to do this to you himself."

Sasuke brought the gun down, and then cut the buttons off the blouse with his knife and let the blouse fly open to reveal Sakura's breasts in a pink bra. Sasuke reached his hand behind Sakura's skirt and pulled down the zipper. The skirt slid down to show her pink panties underneath.

Sasuke reached underneath Sakura's bra and groped her right breast causing her to moan slightly. Using his time wisely, he quickly cut the shoulder straps off before making a cut down the middle of the material where her crevasse between her breasts was. Sasuke threw all the cloths to the side of him and turning to his right grabbed two objects before turning to face Sakura.

"AHHHHHH!"

Sakura screamed past her gag as Sasuke pressed battery cables to her hands. Sakura continued to whine and jerk to the side as Sasuke watched her pain.

"Now you know a little of my pain Sakura, you bitch." Sasuke cut off her last cloth of dignity before stuffing it between the gag, into Sakura's mouth. "That outta shut you up. Don't worry the pain's not over. Let's add some juice." Sasuke turned the battery on.

Tires screeched as five trucks came to a halt off to the side of the warehouse in question. They quickly split up into three squads, one three man, and two four man cells, going for the side, front, and back door to the warehouse.

"Echo, this is Bravo, all set here."

This is Charlie. Ready to go."

"We move in three...two..."

Suddenly, a terrifying scream was heard coming inside the building. It continued to climb in noise until finally it died down.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!"

The squads broke down their doors and charged in.

Sakura's body came to a halt as the electricity slowly left her still shaking body.

"Now that was fun wasn't it? Now Sakura, time for the big finale."

Sasuke heard gunfire all around the building and knew he had to make it fast. He quickly untied Sakura's legs and arms and got behind her. Sakura was unable to do anything as she was stilled literally shocked at what he'd do if she disobeyed. The cables were still attached to her, and she started to cry again. Sasuke suddenly took off the blindfold and gag before smiling evilly.

"Now, now, don't want you to forgot how you lost your virginity." Sasuke reached down to undo his belt.

And that was when the door blew open to his right and four swat members stormed in, instantly spreading out around Sasuke, guns drawn and aimed at him. Two officers stood in front of him and looked serious as Sasuke drew his gun and held it to Sakura's head. Sakura widened her eyes for two reasons. The obvious one being the gun held at her head, but the second was the crystal-sea blue eyes that stared directly at her from twenty feet away.

"Naruto-Kun!"

"Sakura-Chan, stay calm."

"Oh! Sakura, is this the guy you were talking about?" He held the gun closer to her head.

"Let her go. Now."

"I want you guys out of my warehouse. As I'm sure you're aware, I have Political Immunity" (like diplomatic, I made it up but it sounds right for later, you'll see).

"Not in cases of kidnapping, and attempted rape."

"Kidnapping? Rape? She was willing, weren't you Sakura?" Sakura struggled with what she could do, but to no avail.

"Put the deadly weapon down. As enforcers of the law, you must still listen to us. The girl must leave too, as she doesn't have any legal standing to be here."

"Why you..." Sasuke raised his gun as if to threaten. Naruto fired his gun. The bullet traveled the twenty feet in a millisecond and penetrated Sasuke's left leg. Sasuke screamed in pain as he dropped to ground, quickly surrounded by officers, who handcuffed him and led him towards the approaching police cars outside.

"We'll let you take of her Naruto." Shikamaru gave the signal and the other squad members and him left the warehouse, leaving Naruto to walk over to Sakura. Sakura didn't move as Naruto kneeled down in front of her; she just stared at the ground, and let Naruto remove the cables from her now extremely sensitive hands. Naruto saw Sakura shiver and knew that she was going through the pain of the memory of it. There was only one thing he could do for her. He leaned forward.

Sakura gasped in shock as Naruto hugged Sakura tightly. Slowly, tears came to her eyes as she cried into his shoulders and her arms wrapped around his waist. This continued for a couple minutes until Sakura looked up in a small smile, and with one look at each other shared a slow, passionate kiss. Naruto took off his police jacket and shirt and slowly placed them on her. The shirt covered down to her hips and he tied the jacket to form a skirt to prevent anyone from seeing her womanhood.

Naruto led Sakura outside to where there were two police cars waiting. Naruto knew this would happen and as the policemen came forward, he turned Sakura to him and spoke with a soft and calm voice.

"Sakura-Chan," Sakura looked up at him, "These men are going to take you to the police station and give you a rape kit test, and talk you through what happened, okay?"

"Okay, but... where are you going Naruto? Aren't you coming with me?"

"Yes, but I have to be questioned since I took the shot. I'll be done before you and right next door, I promise. Okay?"

"Okay." Sakura said slowly understanding and nodding her head

Sakura turned towards the officers before quickly turning back and launching herself at Naruto. Naruto, surprised by this, fell against the warehouse wall as Sakura pressed her lips deeply onto Naruto's lips. Sakura broke off after a few seconds and stated, "Now I know you'll keep your promise." And proceeded to walk past the officer's wide eyes and into the police car.

Naruto looked towards the officers and stared at them with potent eyes. They both gulped and headed toward their cars, before driving away towards the station, with Naruto and Sakura in their backseats.

**AWW They're all lovey dovey, hope you like it, see you guys next chapter**


	6. Bail and Time to Cope

**Welcome back to another fine installment of A New Life! A new week has started for each and every one of us and so I give you the next installment of my story. Be prepared for crying and screaming and for sadness and happiness, as all stories have double meanings.**

**As for NarutoLuver896, Sasuke believes that he can have everything and everyone so by my eyes, yes Sasuke is very extremely petty, as even in the show I hate him, I just do. **

** Now, on to the Show.**

**Chap.6 Bail and Time to Cope**

"Okay Sakura, can you please take of the jacket?"

"No"

"Please Sakura?" A young brunette policewoman walked towards and lifted the jacket partially off.

"I'll get it back right?"

"Why would you want it?"

"It belongs to someone I admire."

"And who might that be?" The woman smirked, Naruto's name was written on the name plate of the jacket.

"Ummm," Sakura blushed.

"It's okay, let's continue." _'Man Naruto, you sure got a hot chick falling for you'_

Once Sakura was completely stripped, the woman began to swab for DNA everywhere, under the nails, in her mouth, even into her women's area. Sakura was so embarrassed, she'd already had to go through this...this...hell, she needed him, so badly.

"I want Naruto here, Please?" Sakura asked as tears started to fall down her porcelain face.

"I'm sorry sweetie, he shot the guy, so he's has some procedures to do. But don't worry, when we're done, I'll help you find him."

"Okay."

Meanwhile...

* * *

"So Naruto, how is it again that you know Ms. Haruno?"

"Again, Ibiki-san, she's my neighbor, she lives right across from my apartment."

"And do you have feelings for her?"

"Of course I have feelings!"

"Intimate?"

"Well, yeah..."

"So you've done it?"

"What? No...at least not that far," Naruto heard snickering near the door, "we've gone on some dates, that's all."

"All?"

"I'd rather not divulge for her sake, sir."

"I'll hold for now, you know I have to do this Naruto."

"I know procedure."

"Okay, so you are in a relationship with Ms. Haruno?"

"Yes, although I haven't made it official."

"Official?"

"He means he hasn't asked her out yet, you're sneaky, aren't you Naruto?" Mr. Yamanaka walked out of the shadows.

"I kind of hoped to be an honest person Yamanaka-San,"

"Believe me Naruto, you're honest, we're just being thorough. Now, you were at home when this happened?"

"Yes."

"Talking to her on the phone"

"Yeah, we were..."

"More like flirting I might guess, Inochi, they were talking for an hour according to the logs."

Naruto blushed at this. He had been unconsciously flirting with Sakura, but she started it first.

"Whatever, back to the main issue, Naruto, you led the assault on the compound and found one Sasuke Uchiha holding Sakura."

"Pst... more like groping her! You should have seen the way his hands were moving, he was mind-fucking her dammit!"

"Naruto! Calm down. Now."

Naruto breathed in and spent a couple minutes calming down. After a little bit, they continued.

"Naruto, last questions, when you shot Sasuke, did you do it with intent?"

"He had a gun, I shot him. Simple, by the book."

"Not what I'm saying."

"You...You're asking whether I put emotion into the situation."

"Yeah,"

"I don't believe I did, but I'd be lying if I told you that there wasn't emotion."

"Okay, we're done. When Sakura gets out, you'll escort her home."

"Yes sir." Naruto stood up and walked out. As the door closed, the interrogators shook their heads.

"This won't end well."

"He's a good kid."

"I know that, but when emotion is in the shot, he's at risk to lose his badge."

"If that happens, the media will have a field day."

"This won't end well."

"Agreed."

* * *

Naruto stared down, with his hands ruffling through his blonde locks of hair. He couldn't protect Sakura from everything, he knew that. But this, this was something he knew he wished he could have. There was no telling what could have happened back there or what the psychological effects could have on her. Naruto was worried about her.

Shikamaru passed by to talk to Naruto. Luckily for him, Naruto mainly knew what he'd do and came out talking and being a little happier; that is until _he_ came out of the holding area.

Sasuke walked with confidence in his step, with his crafty lawyer behind him following him like a puppet on strings. The way Sasuke was smiling made Naruto sick to his stomach. Naruto couldn't stand for this. He stood up and walked to the front of Sasuke, effectively blocking his path. Sasuke was clearly smirking now.

"Get out of my way brat."

"You should be lock up you bastard, I'd suggest that you get back there."

"Hn. It's called bail, dumbass."

"You don't deserve bail."

"Naruto, let him go."

Naruto turned to his commander. Kakashi Hatake strode into the room and past the Uchiha up to Naruto, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why, sir?"

"We've charged him, he won't get away from this, Naruto. He's just delaying his time in prison. Just step aside, please. "

"Yes sir."

As Sasuke stepped by Naruto, he let out a laugh, before whispering,

"That girl gave me such a great time. She had it coming though."

"Take that Back!" Naruto rushed Sasuke and tried to throw a punch. He got within a couple inches before a couple arms reached around him and proceeded to try to drag him away from the supposed victim, although most of the force would have loved to see Naruto punch that smirk off the Uchiha's face. Naruto tried to get passed them until a gentle hand again touched his shoulder, causing him to relax and calm down once more.

"Hatake-San, I suggest that you keep your dogs in check. You wouldn't want the D.A. on your ass about abusing a citizen."

"Are you threatening me, Uchiha?"

"Not at all, a simple suggestion is all."

"Then I suggest that you leave. NOW!"

With that, Sasuke left smirking at the chaos that he'd been able to cause, already thinking of what he would do to make Sakura his once more.

Naruto went to pace outside the processing room, but as he approached, Sakura opened the door, popping her head out and looked towards him, before smiling a smile that seemed to be reserved just for him, and sprinted towards him. Naruto caught her as she jumped up to him, and he smiled brightly.

"Ready to go home?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head vertically a couple of times. Naruto continued to carry her with her arms around his neck and her legs around his wrist as he held her back up as they walked out of the station. He only put her down when they had reached his cruiser and he then proceeded to lean her into the seat and wrapped the seatbelt in place. Sakura pouted that he was treating her like a child, but smirked before fidgeting wildly. Naruto laughed at her antics as he dropped on top of her before snapping the belt into place.

Naruto got up and closed the door as he ran to the other side; getting in and started the car before backing up and driving to their complex. The ride there was filled with a comfortable silence as their minds focused on the other. As they arrived, Naruto opened the door for Sakura and, as Sakura blushed the whole way, Naruto proceeded to carry her up the stairs to her apartment. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand as she turned the knob on her door. Sakura looked confused up at Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura, if you need me, I'll always be there for you okay?"

Sakura stifled a laugh as she proceeded to hug Naruto one last time for the night.

"I'll do that, as long as you'll have me."

"Always."

Sakura closed her door and Naruto walked towards his.

* * *

"No...no...No...NARUTO!"

Sakura sat upright in bed with wide eyes and her heart beating faster than she'd ever felt it. She stayed as she was for a while. Silent tears dropped out of her eyes as she stayed frozen in place. About an hour later, she briefly looked towards the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. Sighing, Sakura walked to her door, opened it, and briskly walked across the carpet floor in the hallway to Naruto's and proceeded to tap lightly on the door.

Naruto appeared a minute later looking a little startled. Before him was the girl that he'd been feeling things for the last month or so, and by her looks, looked completely disgruntled. Her hair was messy, as if she'd been turning in her bed all night, her clothes were creased in all the wrong places, and her body was visibly shaking all over every couple seconds. But the worst thing that Naruto saw was Sakura's eyes that had a look of fear and agony in them.

Naruto didn't say anything, and proceeded to hug Sakura tightly. Sakura must have known this was coming for in no time, her arms were around his waist as she cried into his shoulder. Naruto placed his head on top of hers for a few seconds before turning around with her in his arms and walking into the apartment.

As Sakura started to calm down, Naruto placed her on his bed and started to tuck her in. He tucked in the corner away from him first, but then a soft, cream-silk hand grabbed his and his eyes went up to reach the emerald ones before him. They appeared to hold more now as he thought he saw gladness and a small twinkle in her eyes. Sakura placed her mouth next to his ear and cleared her throat a bit before speaking in a soft whisper.

"Stay with me...please?"

Naruto looked down at the beauty before him and with a slight nod, slid under the covers, wrapped his arms around Sakura's body, and smoothed her hair away from her face with a thumb from his hand. Sakura snuggled into the warmth and with a sigh, wandered off to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Hope that you all liked that, Sakura is growing very attached to Naruto and He is to her. Where will it go from here?, you may ask? Well as from quoting a movie, that's for me to know and for you all to find out. R X R and have a wonderful week.**


	7. Petition

I saw this and even as one of those detestable people that doesn't update his stories, this irked me. There's other sites to post this content at but the fact is that those sites are pretty much terrible. AFF is the only one that has any sort of upkeep and even then it doesn't have the filtering that FF has come up with. There is a MASSIVE community of writers out there that enjoy dabbling in the more adult side of things and to shun them is all but a travesty. I, for one, know how to avoid the lemon content. When I see it happening and am not in the mood to read it, I hit that nifty little back button on my browser.

If you're offended by the content, you shouldn't have opened the story in the first place. Those summary things are there for a reason. I don't like yaoi stories, self inserts and cross overs. That's why I don't click on stories that contain said elements. To paraphrase George Carlin, "Your radio has these little knobs that can change the station any time you want. Then again, we all know you're not comfortable with anything to do with knobs."

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Wrathchylde

Timberwolfe


	8. Shooting Range

**Hello once again to New Life. Hope you liked the past chapter, now it's time for a side story which must be included for the story to make sense**

**For those that post reviews, I thank all but one of you, **

**To "Fanfic Reporter": I don't tolerate your type of language for me or my readers, it is people like you that just love to see the world burn, literally. You say that I'll be lynched, I completely doubt that. I am white, Caucasian, and a person not some author that you think that you can annoy. You are most likely a self-centered person who cares only for himself, and those people are the only type that I don't get along with. We are all equal in this world and we all deserve far more respect than you can give. You say you'll report us, or me, well I'm pretty sure that adding a new rating versus threatening a lynching gives me far more credit**

**To "Mr. Fox", I thank you so much for defending me in my hour of need. I don't like the language, I never curse in real life, but I'm glad for the apology. **

**To everyone else, I'm sorry but I have to tell of the review and the Samaritan, aka Mr. Fox, now on with the story.**

Chap. 7 Shooting Range

Sakura awoke to a warm feeling that surrounded her and smiled. She looked over to confirm what she had already suspected. Naruto laid beside her with an innocent but happy look on his face. Sakura knew that she could get used to this feeling of trust she felt for Naruto. She never felt this way with Sasuke; speaking of which, she needed something to defend herself with. She had signed a restraining order against him but she doubted that he would abide by it. It wasn't like he really cared for the law. For now though, Sakura decided to just stare at Naruto's peaceful form and not end this embrace that she had discovered that she loved. Loved? Yes...LLOOVVEEDD!

* * *

Naruto stretched as he got up and noticed that Sakura was no longer with him. He was about to dismiss this when Sakura walked in through the doorway with two plates of breakfast in her hands. Sakura sat down on Naruto's side of the bed before handing him his plate. They ate the breakfast at a leisurely pace, with Naruto complimenting her on her cooking skills and Sakura denying all of it, saying that it was just practice with eggs and buttered toast. Afterwards, Sakura turned towards Naruto who had just set his plate aside.

"Naruto, I want to thank you for last night."

"It was nothing Sakura."

"No! It wasn't nothing, I needed you, and you were kind enough to allow me to intrude on your sleep. I'm so glad to have a best friend like you."

(chuckles) "Sakura, if you don't mind me saying this, that had to be the best sleep I ever had."

"Really? Same here."

They both smiled at each other and went about their daily routine, Sakura leaving to change before turning right around and helping to clean breakfast. As they finished, Sakura had a question to ask but was unsure of what to do. Naruto saw the deep look she was giving, and so he snaked his hands around Sakura's waist before whispering.

"Something on your mind?"

Sakura blushed at the contact. 'Is he trying to make me lose my virginity?', but deep down, she knew that now was the time to ask.

"Yeah there is, Naruto, can you teach me how to fire a gun?"

Naruto paused with a semi-confused look on his face. "Why would you want to learn?"

"I don't think the restraining order will work Naruto. Sasuke's known for getting out of things. I just want to protect myself. Please, Naruto?"

"Sure. Come on, let's get ready."

* * *

And with that said, they both quickly did their business and left in Naruto's cruiser. Naruto pulled up to the police station a couple minutes later and looked towards Sakura who had a confused look on her face.

"Naruto, why are we here?"

"Sakura, this place has a shooting range, and as many bullets as you could want."

"Oh, I guess I hadn't thought of that. Hehe."

Sakura and Naruto walked through the building and down to the basement where the range was. After showing Sakura how to take the safety off and loading the gun, he showed her how to stand properly while taking the shots. After a couple rounds of shooting, Sakura was slowly making progress.

* * *

"No, no, no, Sakura. Here let me help."

"What am I doing wrong?"

"A lot. Here" Naruto walked behind Sakura and placed his hands on top of hers. Sakura blushed at the new contact and didn't pay attention to what Naruto was saying as she drifted off to dreamland, where Naruto breathed in her scent and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Sakura, you got that?"

"Huh...ah...Sorry Naruto." Sakura couldn't concentrate with Naruto this close to her. Her inner self was telling her naughty things and telling her to fuck Naruto right here and now.

"Okay, I'll place you here." Naruto raised his arms, dragging hers with his until she was in line with the target. Naruto proceeded to bend down Sakura's body, much to Sakura's embarrassment, and widened her legs, adding balance to the weapon as he supposedly said. As Naruto leaned into Sakura, she could feel his every breath on the nape of her neck, and she felt like she'd just moan in ecstasy if he nibbled on her neck or earlobe like that one night a month ago.

"Fire," Naruto whispered. Sakura reacted and pulled the trigger. She continued to do this until her cartridge was empty and Naruto let go of her as he pressed for the diagram to roll up to them. Naruto whistled loudly as Sakura had three shots in the head, three in the groin, and the last three were in the heart.

"I swear Sakura, you should be in SWAT."

"I don't want to do what you do Naruto, I just know where the vital points are."

"I just pray that I never get on your bad side."

They both laughed at this and continued their day of shooting, after they had finished their training, they proceeded home. As they arrived at their floor, Sakura gasped before groaning loudly.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked as he opened his door.

"We forgot to get a gun!"

"No, we didn't. Follow me."

Sakura followed Naruto into his apartment and into his spare room where Naruto proceeded to flip the bed and took out a gun that was the exact same that Sakura had been using. Sakura's eyes went wide at the realization.

"Sakura, this is my most trusted gun in the whole world, it's never jammed on me, and I've never missed with it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I hope that you'll never have to use it."

"Naruto, I can't take that from you."

"Yes, Sakura you can, it's for self defense. I care for you deeply Sakura-Chan, I want you safe."

"Oh Naruto,..." before Naruto could react, he has locked into a heated kiss with the girl from next door. The gun was completely forgotten as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the woman's cave and felt a similar presence leaping to the back of his. Naruto backed up a little but was thrown onto the bed when Sakura scooted closer, knocking them both over. After this little event, they continued to kiss and grope the other in a display of affection.

Twenty minutes passed and they had finally calmed down to just rest next to each other. Sakura wondered what they were exactly. Were they Boyfriend-Girlfriend? Friends with Benefits? Curious Adults? All these terms swarmed her heads as she tried to think clearly. Little did she know that Naruto had come to a decision about something that had been bugging him since the whole incident started.

**I hoped that you liked it all and pleas whenever you're free, thank you.**


	9. Move In and Death

**Okay, so one of you got it right as to what I did for my story in the reviews, now read and find out as you all will hopefully love this chapter. It's my favorite of all of them, well besides the last part.**

Chap.8 Move In and Death

The sky cast a glow of orange and a tinge of pink in the sky above our main characters in the story, and Sakura couldn't be happier at the beautiful sight. It had been a couple weeks since the whole make out session and Sakura nor Naruto had denied or progressed further from that.

Sakura laughed at the fact that she now spent more time at Naruto's than her own apartment. If she spent anymore time there, she might as well move in! But that's not what Naruto would want; he was simply being a great friend. But she wished that he'd ask her about their relationship! It was killing her!

(SPLASH)

"Awwww...Naruto!"

"Hahahahahaha...sorry Sakura-Chan, Ino told me to do it,"

"Uh huh, in the pool Naruto? Really? You are so immature."

"And that's what you like about me," Naruto stated with a huge grin on his face. Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing. She did love that about him and maybe more.

* * *

"Naruto, is it alright if I use your shower?"

"Sure Sakura-Chan, be my guest."

"I'm already your guest!" Sakura grinned as she stepped into the flow of rushing water.

As soon as the door closed, Naruto looked towards Ino who for a lack of better terms, was shocked by the sudden action of having a boy stare at her. Being a naturally curious girl, she said the word.

"What?"

"Ino, Can I ask for your opinion on something?"

"Hmmm, I don't see why not, shoot."

"Well...um...you see...I was thinking of asking Sakura to...well"

"Spit it out!"

"To move in with me!"

A brief silence followed the statement, before a smirk showed up on Ino's face.

"Really?"

Naruto just nodded at the question, not trusting his mouth at the time

"I don't know, how much time does she spend here?" If Ino was going to tell him Sakura's feelings, she might as well get some teasing information as well.

"Well, we always have breakfast together, and I drive her to work every day, and pick her up when I'm not on the late shift, and I mean she sleeps over maybe four days a week."

"...She sleeps here? Where?"

"Well, um, ah damn." Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Naruto, are you sleeping with Sakura?"

"What? NO! At least, not yet, I mean, wait, no. Just no."

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but you like Sakura, right?"

"I do, Ino. But it's more than that. I actually think that I could even love her. There's just something about her that I can't get away from. Her scent of cherry blossoms, her amazing emerald eyes, her unique hair, her toned body, her firm but shy personality. I love it all. And that's just a small bit of Sakura. I want to know all her little habits like biting her lower lip when she's nervous and finding her tender spots on her beautiful luscious body."

"Oh man, you got it bad."

"So what do you think?"

"Go for it."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at Ino.

"Ask her out and offer her to move in with you, idiot." Ino said slowly

"How do you know that she'll say yes?"

"Because I have a feeling that what you feel for her, she feels the same for you."

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem Naruto."

"Ino, it's your turn to shower." Sakura said as she stepped out with a tank top and short shorts on.

"Okay Sakura, maybe next time we should give Naruto here a show."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, shower together, he can watch."

"WHAT?" Sakura and Naruto gasped out and turned as red as tomatoes.

"Oh and Sakura, Naruto has something to talk to you about later."

_I wonder what it could be_

* * *

"That has had to have been the best dinner yet Sakura!"

"I'm glad that you liked it."

Naruto and Sakura had just finished having dinner and were watching the tail end of the Hunger Games on the T.V., as they sat next to each other on Naruto's couch. Sakura was leaning back as Naruto laid down with his head in Sakura's lap as she played with his blonde locks.

"That was a good movie."

"Yeah. It was."

"Naruto? Is something on your mind?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh right. What was it?"

Sakura and Naruto sat up and stared at the other.

"Sakura, we've been spending so much time together, and it's been a great ride since the first time I met you."

"Okay. And?"

"I can't help but feel distressed every time you leave, and Sakura, I can't let this happen anymore." Naruto leaned in towards Sakura and they both stared into each other's eyes.

...

...

...

"Sakura-Chan, I want you to move in with me."

"Naruto, I would say yes, but isn't that for people in a relationship?"

"You're absolutely right!" Naruto's smile grew as he said this.

"I am?"

"Yeah, so it's only right that I ask you now as well and in the future, Sakura-Chan, will you be my Girlfriend?"

Sakura looked like she was in shock and couldn't speak at all.

"Sakur..." Naruto tried to speak her name when he was pushed down by Sakura's body as her lips crashed into his. They were quickly wrapped up in the moment, and only stopped when their last reserves of air were depleted. They each took in deep breaths before Sakura gave a quick and passionate kiss to Naruto.

"Naruto, I would love to be your girlfriend! And I'd love to move in with you, and so much more." And Sakura then proceeded to strip off her shirt before stripping Naruto of his as well. They wouldn't go all the way, but they were now official, so it was cause for celebration, and in this case, that was met by groping of hands, stroking of cheeks, and love marks along Sakura's neckline.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto laid down beside one another embracing with wide smiles on their faces. Sakura broke the embrace and looked towards Naruto as she placed her shirt back on.

"Naruto, we can discuss this in detail more tomorrow, for now, I think it's best if we stop tonight before we go too far."

"Good idea Sakura-Chan. Although," Naruto stated with a mischievous smile, "I would love for our first time to be as romantic as it is now."

Sakura smirked right back. "Of course it will be, I'll make it so."

"With my stamina, you won't be able to move for a week."

"Oh, and why's that?"

Naruto pulled Sakura into him as he kissed and sucked on her earlobe, a weak point for Sakura, before whispering,

"Cause I'll be fucking your brains out for three days straight."

"With breaks right?" Sakura shivered at the amount of days.

"No."

"Ookkaayy...See you tomorrow morning Naruto-Kun."

"See ya then Sakura-Chan."

Sakura opened the door and walked across the hall to her door before searching for her key and proceeded to open it and walk in. As she closed the door, she rattled the lock across the door and turned the door lock into place. Sakura then striped off her outfit, and turned on the shower before standing underneath the flowing hydrogen and washing herself of all the glamorous sweat that had accumulated during her and Naruto's 'fun-time'.

After washing herself, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and dried herself off before putting on some clothes; a short skirt and then the jacket that Naruto had let her keep. It was a form fitting jacket that looked like it could be a shirt with a little puffs to it. Whenever she slept here, she would always wear it to bed, but now that she was going to join Naruto, she doubted that she'd be wearing anything once the relationship was solidified. Sakura found it interesting with Naruto. Never in her time with that bastard Sasuke had she actually wanted to have sex. In fact, she had completely lost all feelings for that asshole.

Sakura was torn out of her thoughts by a series of knocks at her door. She placed a robe on herself and proceeded to the door. Sakura looked through the peephole in the door and frowned.

'Speak of the devil' Sakura unlock the handle lock and opened the door to the max point that the chain would allow, which to her made her happier in buying that chain. Sakura stared into the eyes of Sasuke with a hate filled passion.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"You Sakura, can I come in?"

"No, you cannot."

"Come on Sakura, be reasonable."

"Reasonable? Oh, I'll give you reasonable. I have a restraining order for you to be three hundred feet away from me at all times. So I'll give you two minutes to clear out before I call the cops."

"Face it Sakura, you liked being treated that way, you're a submissive girl by nature."

"Not in that way you bastard! Besides, I've moved on."

"Ha! Moved on? We've only been separated for three months!"

"So? We're through, simple as that. I broke up with you, I don't have any feelings for you anymore."

"You broke up with me over the flipping phone!"

"Cause I'd knew you'd react this way!"

"Just let me in! I'll show you how much you love me!"

"Oh go fuck yourself Sasuke!" And with that, Sakura slammed the door in the Uchiha's face. Sakura grinned in satisfaction as she turned and walked down her hallway. The smile soon faded when she heard the tearing of wood and the collapsing of a door. Sakura widened her eyes as she turned around to face him. Sasuke walked in with a smirk clearly on his face.

"I'd rather fuck you, not that it matters. Let's end this, once and for all, Sakura."

Sakura squealed as she turned and went towards the bedroom where she had placed the gun that Naruto had given to her a couple weeks ago. However she only made it to the doorway when she was literally tackled to the ground with Sasuke on top of her. Sakura proceeded to scream out, but only managed a whimper as one of Sasuke's hands went to cover her mouth as his other took out a silver metallic object and held it against her throat. Sakura hushed up and widened her eyes as the cold knife chocked at her throat.

"That's better, wouldn't want you shouting out now, would we? Let's have some fun, shall we?" Sasuke leaned toward Sakura, taking his hand off her mouth to hike up her skirt and placing a finger on her womanhood. He placed a finger at the entrance causing Sakura to whimper, but was forced to retreat when his entire body was thrown to the side as another body toppled into his.

* * *

(1 minute prior)

Naruto turned his head to yelling outside his door. He could have cared less, but it was Sakura's voice that caused him to start to slink towards the door.

"Go fuck yourself Sasuke!"

A slamming of a door occurred and Naruto was proud of Sakura. Then, suddenly, a loud sound caused him to walk to his door faster. As he opened it, he saw with horror in his eyes as Sasuke was on top of Sakura with a knife to her throat. Naruto charged forward as he saw Sasuke's hand moved toward Sakura's hips and down below her skirt. Naruto threw himself at Sasuke and proceeded to throw him off Sakura, rolling with him to get the knife out of his hands.

* * *

Sakura quickly stood up and watched in horror as Naruto and Sasuke fought for the knife. Naruto seemed to be winning, but anything could happen. Sakura was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Sakura! Get the gun!"

Sakura shook off her daze and ran into her bedroom, clawing for the gun out from under her mattress and jumping over to her closet before reaching over it to grab a magazine of bullets. She quickly slid bullets into the magazine, but caused most of them to fall to the ground, scattering throughout the room. Sakura ran back to the edge of the bedroom, sliding the mag into its slot before sliding the safety off and pulling the hammer back. As she reached the door, her eyes widened the farthest they had ever gone as she saw the knife break through Naruto's skin, sinking into his chest, causing blood to splatter fifteen feet in every direction. Some of it hit Sakura's hands ad she started to shake uncontrollably. Naruto's eyes seemed to turn a lighter shade of white, as his body slumped to the ground.

Sasuke got up from his position on the ground and walked towards Sakura. Sakura, seeing this, brought the gun up to face this murderer.

"Stay Back Sasuke!"

"No need to yell Sakura, I was just taking care of a nuisance."

"I'll shoot you! You killed Naruto!"

Sasuke took a couple more steps forward taking out another similar knife, causing Sakura to shake even more.

"Sakura, you belong to me."

Sakura's body became rigged as her eyes burst out in rage

"I belong to Naruto!"

Sasuke ran forward, hoping to end this quickly.

Sakura saw her past two months with Naruto pass before her and she cried out and pulled the trigger.

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke's face was one of surprise. His eyes began to bleed as blood poured out from a small 9mm hole in between them. Sasuke slumped to the ground falling forward, and laid still. Sakura dropped the gun once it went off and slumped to the bottom of her bed. She had killed her ex, all because he'd killed Naruto.

Oh god, Naruto. _'Why can't I see my life without him...I can't live without him'_ Sakura grabbed the gun once more and slowly raised it to her head.

"Sakura-Chan..."

Sakura dropped the gun once more, stepping through the pool of blood that was now accumulating around the dead Uchiha, and ran to Naruto's side. Dropping down to her knees, she reached over to Naruto's right hand and looked into his fading eyes.

"Sakura-Chan,"

"Naruto-Kun, stay with me,...please"... Sakura took a look at the wound, it wasn't as bad as she thought it looked. The knife had kept his blood from spilling out as gravity did the rest. Sakura ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a towel and dipped it in water before beginning to work on shock and the wound. She needed Naruto to live so badly. Neighbors came rushing in now and saw the horror before them and tried to help by taking out their cells to call the police or keeping people from seeing the horror they had just witnessed.

**Hope none of you liked Sasuke, I don't like him. He's obsessed with death, hates teamwork in the series, and never ever cares for others. Not my kind of guy, so bye bye Sasuke. **


	10. A New Threat

**To KidLoco and ****dbzgtfan2004, thanks, I totally agree with you guys,**

**Welcome back, as my shorter story ends, the second half of this story begins. It may not be the exact half, but it's where the crossroads come into play. As you all know, DING DONG SASUKE"S DEAD, RAISE YOUR ARMS GET OUT OF BED, from the last chapter, so it looks like they'll be going to the station, but what awaits them, Hmm? Well, let's find out shall we?**

Chap.9 A New Threat

Sakura followed Naruto's body to the door and up into the ambulance, never once letting go of his right hand. She was still in shock over what had transpired, but she was happy; happy because the love, yes love, of her life was alive. As the ambulance arrived and the doctors saw who was with the patient, they simply let her stay since she was technically supposed to be on shift in ten hours. Sakura watched and even made a few corrections while the surgery took place. The knife had pierced his kidney slightly but there would be no complications what so ever. After this long adventure, Sakura fell asleep, her body snuggled up next to Naruto who, in his sleep, had draped an arm around her waist.

* * *

(2 hours later-middle of the night)

Two days had passed and Naruto was back in fighting shape once more. He was called into headquarters to give a report on the accounts of the incident. Sakura, as practically always except for when she was asleep or in the bathroom nowadays, was wrapped around his arm and looked around, scared for her life. The event had traumatized her and after Naruto was safe, Sakura had nothing less to think about. As the main detectives arrived, they asked the couple to separate to get all sides of the story. Naruto slowly pulled away and spoke to Sakura in a calm and collected manner.

"Sakura, these guys are going to need your full cooperation okay?"

"O-Of c-course," Sakura hesitantly stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be nearby." And with that, they were taken to separate interrogation rooms where they sat down and began to tell their stories while they gave up their clothing as evidence. It started off okay at first, Sakura being fine and all. She willingly stripped for the female detective and started to recite her memory of the event.

However, things started to turn bad when she got to the point where Naruto was stabbed or dying. Sakura started going into hissy fits into denial and turned into asking for Naruto incessantly while tears poured down her face. The detectives called in an expert from the head branch and the expert came up with both an explanation and a solution.

The expert stated that Sakura was going through specialized death syndrome, where someone close to her, even though she was experienced with death, is unable to comprehend the gravity that the person could be somewhere else. It usually occurred where a patient is brought back to life, or in this case back from a state of death in the memory of the person before his body restarted itself.

The solution to this was usually for the patient to spend at least a month close by and live with the traumatized doctor for awhile. This solution was frowned upon by most but when Sakura then spent two hours talking about her new relationship with Naruto that then moved to four hours, the whole department knew that she was lost in the road to love and head over heels for one of their own.

After the solution was found, Naruto and Sakura sat next to each other the rest of the night and following day until two days had come and gone snuggling like a fox and a vixen, touching noses, nudging each other under the neck, and falling asleep at a time leaning into the other. Naruto laughed at this thought because Sakura was _his_ vixen. At a couple times in the day, they were told to stop because they were putting on a show for the real criminals. The whole department knew that this couple was guilty of nothing if not love. That is, until Fugaku Uchiha entered the room.

Fugaku was the police chief of Konoha's police force and was known by the main branch as a stickler for regulations. The Uchiha were known for their involvement in the police force and especially the Lawyer departments as well. It wasn't unheard off to have an Uchiha bust you and then have an Uchiha lawyer to prosecute. People declared biased and involvement charges but most were kept away from the public eye.

Fugaku walked past Naruto but stopped a brief moment as he looked down upon Sakura. He sneered at her before continuing on to the higher up office where he stood face to face with Kakashi Hatake and his son Itachi. At first nothing could be heard besides low murmurs and muttering of pleasantries. Then all of a sudden, an argument broke out, causing the argument to travel outside as Fugaku walked out on the meeting. As he headed towards the doors, he paused to turn around and speak.

"Kakashi, if you fail to subpoena the case and charge that monstrosity of a girl, then I'll have your badge on my desk, and Itachi, I am so disappointed in you, not caring at all for your brother, how shameful you have become. You've shamed the entire clan."

Fugaku exited the building and a creepy silence followed as they all processed the information. Sakura was the first to recover, but not in a good way?

"Naruto, am I really a monster?" Sakura asked as she started to shiver as fresh tears erupted from her emerald eyes.

"Oh Sakura,... come here."

Naruto pulled Sakura into his chest as the tears began to fall down her cheeks, effectively soaking Naruto's uniform, but that was beside the point. Everyone turned to the sad scene and were enraged that the Uchiha head had said something so bad in front of a poor young girl. They were all just glad that Naruto was able to settle her down a bit. Kakashi and Itachi walked over to the pair as Kakashi bent down to pick up Sakura's face with a thumb on her chin. The tears still streaming down her face.

"Now, now, a beautiful flower such as yourself shouldn't ever cry for tears of sadness are not what you are."

Sakura sniffled and gave a short giggle before going back to hugging Naruto around the waist before eventually falling asleep in his arms. Itachi knew that this was a good time as any.

"Naruto, you know that our hands are tied."

"I know, sir."

"I'm placing you on protective detail for her until the trial ends. Fugaku meant what he said, and I wouldn't put it past him to cheat the system, but as you can see, the whole department is behind you."

"Sir, why are you doing this for me and her?"

"Naruto, I am the next Head of the Uchiha's and I hope to change it for the better. If that means betraying my father, so be it. Besides, Sasuke was always breaking the law, and as a police officer, we protect our own."

"Thanks Itachi-Sama. I promise to look after her."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had decided to take a walk in the local garden. They had just got out of court and Sakura was still free. Well free as you could get if you didn't count the calling every two hours to the parole officer and the tracer in her system and... well a lot of things. The preliminaries had been rough. The Uchiha lawyer asked for a million dollar bail be set, but luckily the judge saw the case as it was and found that Sakura was definitely not a flight risk. Instead, she had to call the judge every other day to confirm where she was as well. She could definitely get used to that.

The prosecution was claiming that Sakura had killed Sasuke in cold blood and had the knowledge and the plan to carry it out. They claimed that Naruto was in on it but that they had insignificant evidence to prosecute him yet. The judge sadly allowed it but warned that any tampering would lead to a mistrial.

Right now though, the new couple laid down in the grass on the hill facing a setting sun.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the orange sky above them

Yeah?"

"That offer...about me moving in, is that still available? I mean with all the commotion and everything?"

"I don't know, is your name Sakura?"

Sakura learned towards Naruto giggling, "Yeah"

"Do you like a guy in the apartment?"

"More than like." Sakura pushed herself into a playful crouch.

"Are you loved by one Namikaze Naruto?"

Sakura pounced to where she was practically straddling him before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "I don't know, maybe if he kisses me, perhaps?"

Naruto plunged his mouth straight up towards Sakura's lips causing them to flip forwards till they were going down the hill, getting dirty, while sucking the other's lips still they came to a stop.

"Then yeah, it's still available, but there's a catch."

"What is it?"

"The girl... that stays with me...has to kiss me at least once a day, and maybe sleep in my bed with me on occasion?"

"I can try." Sakura said with a smirk. "Although, maybe I should try to get ahead, just in case." And with that said, the battles of lips and tongues commenced.


	11. Moving In and Exam

Chap.12 Moving And Exam

"Man, Sakura-Chan, how many clothes do you Have?"

"Ah come on Naru-Kunnnn, it's not that much for you to carry, is it?" Sakura leaned into Naruto, sliding her fine hands along his muscular arms. "Not with all this muscle you have. You're so strong, and kind, generous, chivalrous,..."

"Okay," Naruto chuckled as his face flustered at her touch, "okay, it's not that much."

"Besides, some of those clothes are meant to be...ripped off my body."

Naruto gulped. "You wear those?"

"Only on special occasions, and for Halloween."

Naruto's mind drifted off to different fantasies of Sakura playing out a hot nurse; and she wwaass a doctor, Naruto smiled at this. He didn't notice the hand coming down on him till it was too late.

"Baka! You were fantasizing, weren't you?"

"Well with your amazing body Sakura-Chan, what else could I do?"

Sakura walked into Naruto's apartment with a 'Humph' in her voice. She walked past the living room and to the right into her new room, which to her surprise was actually bigger than her old one. 'I knew the manager was lying to me' Sakura thought as she leaned on the doorframe. She didn't want a pervert as a boyfriend. She wanted a kind and caring guy like...well apparently like most of Naruto. Still deep in her thoughts, she whispered out, 'pervert'. A few seconds later, a pair of hands snaked around her waist as a pair of lips kissed her neck. As she moaned in pleasure, Naruto spoke out.

"I may be a slight pervert Sakura-Chan, but what guy isn't? Besides, I'm just glad that I have a smart, over-protective girlfriend who I know would never betray me. A girlfriend, who will call me out when I say something wrong; a girlfriend who will take her anger out on me so that all she has left is love and happiness. That's who you are, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura started tearing up at this speech. She was all that to him? Sakura turned around and looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes before letting her tears fall. But Naruto would have none of that.

"If you're crying Sakura-Chan, they'd better be tears of joy because I'm going to do this whenever you do cry."

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sakura passionately on the lips before switching places with her so that she was now plastered onto the wall. As Sakura deepened the kiss, Naruto pushed her higher and Sakura responded by wrapping her arms around his neck as her legs crushed around his waist.

After a couple minutes of that, although they felt as if they'd been going at it for a couple of hours, they started to unpack Sakura belongings. Sakura ran into the bathroom to place her toiletries where they needed to be while Naruto found a very interesting piece of clothing.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, what's this?" _She'd wear this in front of people?_

"What's what? I can't see Naruto. Describe it."

"Okay, well it's...leather all around...a full suit...black...but I think someone ruined it, there's are holes around the crotch and the breasts area and it's looks like someone filled them in with a see-through material of some kind."

Sakura slowly came out of the bathroom, a crimson blush adorned on her face. As she saw the material in Naruto's hands, Inner Sakura played scenes of herself and Naruto, causing her to become more and more nervous.

"Does it even still fit you Sakura-Chan?"

"Na...N...Naruto, that's...one of the outfits...I told you about."

"EEEHHHH! What! Sakura-Chan, you wore this for someone."

"No! God No! I haven't! It's for role-playing with a partner."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, do I have to spell it out? Role-playing...Bedroom...sex...?"

"AH! okay,...wait, I thought you never..."

"I haven't. Ino convinced me to go to a 'special' store and got me to buy some things."

"Okay, but why is it so small?"

"Naruto, that's meant for sexual attention, it's meant to stick to a woman's curves...literally."

"Oh...Try it on..."

"Wh...NO!"

"Come on Sakura-Chan, we're in a relationship aren't we?"

"Yeah but, anything but that!"

Okay, pick one. Naruto passed the box over to Sakura and as he turned around, he heard a door being shut and a soft click.

* * *

_I can't do This!_ Sakura whispered to herself. Yet her hands kept going. Sakura unzipped her red vest, and shrugged out of it and then proceeded to take off her top, shorts, and then her underwear. From what Ino had told her, these outfits were made to fit the body perfectly; that meant no undergarments. Sakura stepped into the fabric that billowed around her hip and sighed. She'd do this, for Naruto. Sakura quickly slid on the top and looked in the mirror. Yeah, she'd knock him dead, but would she die of embarrassment first?

* * *

(Meanwhile)

_Sakura walks towards Naruto, a bare towel covering her luscious body, she leans in and..._

_A slender leg enters Naruto's field of vision and starts to wrap itself underneath him as two round succulent _

Damn! I've got to stop thinking these things! I can't let myself lose control like that!

A squeak alerted Naruto to the bathroom door opening and a young girl walked out, her green plaid skirt wrapping itself around her legs, just barely protecting her womanhood as the material swayed to her beats. The blouse the beautiful girl wore was buttoned only to the half way point, showing the area between the girl's succulent breasts as the fabric tried to hold them at bay and not pop out at the man before her, as a red tie blocked out the rest of the view. The blouse showed that the gorgeous female had no bra and, Naruto surmised and hoped, she wasn't wearing anything underneath that flimsy skirt. Naruto's eyes traveled up to the girl's face and saw with awe that it was his Sakura-Chan, smiling at him with a green bow in her hair as she reached her destination in front of him. Sakura slowly bent down, showing her cleavage to Naruto, and gently started to kiss him passionately on the lips. Naruto joined in soon after, plunging his tongue into her mouth which was accepted and returned.

After a minute or so, Sakura gently retracted her mouth, earning a growl from Naruto, and placed her puppy eyes upon her face.

"Naruto-Sensei," Naruto gulped at this, "I have a problem."

Buying into the teacher role, Naruto quickly stood straight, looking down on her. "And what, pray tell, is this problem, Haruno-San."

"I've fallen in love with my teacher."

"Oh?"

"Yes sir, and I want to show him my dying affection."

"I'm sure that he'll accept it if you truly show him. Can you do that?"

Sakura smirked. _He's good at this_. "Yes sir." And with that, Sakura dropped down to her knees and moved her hands down Naruto's sweats and boxers and, pushing them down, saw with admiration, his dick, in front of her, as if winking at her. Sakura started to bend towards Naruto when Naruto suddenly pushed her down past him face first onto the bed in the room.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Haruno-San, silence please. You failed the test on anatomy today, and then you show up late to class... scratch that after class, and expect to be rewarded? Well?"

Sakura realized that Naruto would continue the facade and so would she. "Yes Sensei, I should be punished."

"And so you shall, but I'll give you another opportunity to make the test up."

"Anything Namikaze-Sama."

"I'll give you an oral exam; I'll touch your body and you'll tell me what they are, do, and what sensation you feel. Got that written down?"

"No Sensei, but I'll remember it."

"Now, I can't have you leaving during the exam so,..."

**Mature Audience**

Naruto reached down and lied on top of Sakura's waist and grabbed her tie from around her neck. Naruto turned it around to the other side of her neck and tied the end to a metal bar on top of the headboard. Sakura tested the handmade device and confirmed that while it didn't hurt, it would definitely prevent her from leaving. Naruto leaned down to Sakura's ear and whispered, "safe word is ER." Sakura nodded a little, the rope causing her to feel a little nervous, but safe in the knowledge that Naruto was with her.

Naruto moved down to Sakura's lips and started to kiss them passionately. After a little while, Naruto removed his lips and placed a finger inside Sakura's opened mouth for a second to touch her tongue. Naruto asked for the description.

"Tongue..(Breath)...I felt pleasure in intertwining it with yours Sensei,... It's used on another person."

"Good, Now, a little faster."

Naruto bent lower till he faced Sakura luscious breasts. One of his hands reached out to one as his mouth started to suck and nibble on the other. Sakura tried to speak out, but moaned out instead and started to slightly twist her head to the side as ecstasy flowed into her system. Naruto switched breasts and after a few minutes, adding his tongue to the mix of sensations rushing to Sakura ever failing brain. Sakura started to breath harder and faster and started to whisper Naruto's name out loud. Naruto moved his body lower and touched her legs. Sakura took a minute to recover and respond.

"L-Legs. Used for attraction, used by only you."

"Sakura, you pass the test, so here's your punishment."

Naruto shoved his head downwards to Sakura awaiting womanhood, his hands slowly sliding her legs apart. Sakura tried to resist but her body wouldn't listen to her; her legs moved aside to allow Naruto in, and as Naruto's mouth touched Sakura's lower lips, She cried up in ecstasy. Sakura moaned louder and louder and Naruto's tongue did miracles to her insides, just barely touching the walls and causing them to react violently. Sakura felt something in the pit of her stomach.

Naru-Kun...I...I'm...Going to Cum!

Sakura rode out her orgasm, splattering most inside Naruto's mouth, and drowning in the happiness she felt at that moment. After a couple seconds, Naruto came up to kiss Sakura, and Sakura tried to move forward but couldn't thanks to the tie.

"Here, let me help you with that." Naruto brushed past her to untie the bonding chain. His manhood stood proud before Sakura, tantalizing her, but Sakura knew that Naruto would never put his needs before her own; even though by the looks of it, he was close to coming himself. As the rope came loose, Sakura pounced on top of Naruto and slid down his chest to her goal. Sakura quickly placed Naruto's dick inside her mouth and started giving him a pleasure he adored. Naruto stopped his struggling and started to grind his hips against Sakura's mouth as it went further and further inside her. Naruto started breathing heavily and started to warn Sakura of what was to come, but Sakura denied the warnings, instead speeding up and taking all of Naruto's seeds into her mouth and down her throat as he came into her.

**End Mature Audience**

Naruto and Sakura breathed deeply, each remembering the scene that was replaying itself over and over in their minds. Sakura was the first to recover.

"Naru-Kun, that was amazing,...you were amazing."

"Thanks Saku-Chan, reminds me of the first time." Sakura remembered the last and only time they'd done this and reveled in that fact that Naruto was hers alone. Sakura felt a bump hit her and looked down. Naruto's manhood still stood proud.

"Geez Naruto, you have stamina on your side."

"Thanks, Saku-Chan."

Sakura smirked and whispered the two words that any man would love to hear their mate say.

"Round Two?"


	12. Court Briefing

**Hello all and welcome back to the continuing story of a new life, I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to research how this would play out in a normal, while biased, setting. This is the finished copy. Review and Read. Enjoy!**

Chap.14 Court Briefing and a little make out session

The air was warm and the waves crashed upon the beaches to the east. In the town of Konoha, our young couple have been living in pure ecstasy of unknown pleasure. It had been two months since the couple had christened their move in with role playing, and they were still at it like rabbits in season. The role playing had become a steady past time for the both of them, and it looked like they were nowhere near to slowing it down. Naruto and Sakura laid beside one another breathing heavily, just finishing one of their weekly bouts. Sakura leaned into the soft spot on Naruto's neck as Naruto placed his head upon Sakura's.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a little scared..."

"About the trial coming up?"

''Yeah."

"What about it?"

"It's just, well, when I knew the Uchiha's, they were mean to me even back then, what if...What if they try to cheat their way to win."

"Sakura, I'll stop them."

"Naruto, you can't. You're too involved with me."

"I remember that night just as much as you do, Sakura. I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura stated visibly sighing before dozing off to bed, leaving Naruto to ponder on her words.

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Sakura sat in front of their temporary lawyer as he looked over the files and the case documents. He had a slight smile on his face as he glanced over the self defense document written by Sakura and signatures explaining how her entire floor of neighbors had heard the event. He placed the documents down before looking back up to his defendants.

"Well, it looks like you have an open and shut case. There is nothing that I find here that could suggest that the crime was committed intentionally. You're safe." The lawyer smirked.

Naruto and Sakura sighed as they leaned back into their chairs. It looked like they were out of the woods. A knock at the door caused the lawyer to shake suddenly and got up to answer it, excusing himself from the table.

"Sakura, we got through this, see, they won't show up." Naruto said as Sakura turned towards the door.

"Naruto, I think you're wrong."

Naruto looked up only to widen his eyes as five lawyers in expensive suits flowed into the room, followed by Fugaku Uchiha and Itachi. Fugaku sat down in front of Sakura as his lawyers took their places by his side respectfully. It looked like the Uchiha's were going to win this through manpower. Naruto looked towards the door and saw Itachi talking to their lawyer who was just getting his blood back into his face, but he was now showing a sign of relief. As they ended their talk and walked over to their table, Naruto nudged Sakura and pointed to Itachi. Sakura breathed another sigh of relief as Itachi sat down beside her and the lawyer next to Naruto. The stenographer walked in and seated herself at the end of the table and the judge walked in and sat next to her, before looking around.

"Alright, it looks like everyone is here now, we shall begin. As you all know, the defendant has a right to know the crimes before them and the reasons as well. Uchiha-San, please state them."

"Yes sir. The lawyer stood and stared directly at Sakura with those blood red eyes that she had come to fear so much these past few months. She grabbed Naruto's hand from under the table, earning a squeeze from him and relaxed right away. And as soon as she relaxed, the charges began.

"We are holding Sakura Haruno accountable for Sasuke Uchiha's death in the first degree, second degree, and third degree, as well as manslaughter. We hold that Sakura Haruno knowing and willingly let Sasuke Uchiha into her house to shoot him in cold blood and proceeded to scream out in terror to make it seem like she was the victim."

"That's outrageous! Sakura-Chan would never do that!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up.

"Naruto-Kun..." Sakura pulled on Naruto's arm and he gently seated himself again.

"Namikaze-San I ask that you would please control your temper."

"You're lucky we don't have enough evidence to get you too."

"Uchiha-San, explain that sudden comment." The judge said with a questionable look.

"Well, we had planned to charge the Namikaze as an accomplice, however we had insufficient evidence for that."

"If I may..." the judge nodded to Itachi, "...You barely have the evidence shown here to prosecute Ms. Haruno, let alone convict her if at all."

"We're still hoping to find evidence at the scene."

"Honorable judge, without us seeing this 'evidence' against my client, they are at risk of falsifying it."

"That is not the case your honor."

"It had not be, or Ms. Haruno will sue you for perjury and I'll make sure she wins, as well as your disbarring of lawyers. Let's move on now."

"Your Honor, we highly recommend that no bail be given for Ms. Haruno, now that the trial is set to commence."

"You Honor, if I may..."Again, the judge nodded, though this time to Naruto,"...Sakura has never been accused of a crime before, and therefore can't be a flight risk.

"That is certainly true...in that case,"

"Your Honor, we disagree." The head lawyer handed a piece of paper to the judge. That parchment we have given you shows of five separate times that Ms. Haruno has left the country, therefore she has places that she could run off to."

"Hmm...this is a tough decision, Namikaze-San, my records say that you are currently living with Haruno-San?"

"Umm...Your Honor," Sakura whispered, I'm sorry for interrupting but it's me who's living with him."

"Even better, then as of now, Sakura Haruno is to be under the surveillance of Naruto Namikaze, and will be under the judgment of this court to stay in the city. Will you submit to a monitoring device placed on you?"

"Where if I may ask?"

Around your wrist, it'll be like a wristband, just one you can't take off."

"Yes your Honor."

"Then it is done here."

Everyone got up and as they walked, they talked of their available options.

* * *

Sakura leaned down and sat on the bench, with her hands on her knees overlooking the park that she had come to love since she had graduated from school. This was where she came when she wanted to be alone and think about things. A place that she had come to often after her break up with Sasuke and long before that as he had never done anything with her. In a way, this spot was a starting point for her new life.

"Hey Saku-Chan."

_'Oh great, not him, I don't want to hurt him right now'_

"I thought that you would be here. Care if I sit down?"

"We're in a public place Naruto, do what you want."

Naruto sat down and waited for Sakura to speak.

"I met Sasuke in high school, he was the popular guy, handsome,...really that's all he was. He never cared for anything, but I thought that I could change that about him, so I spent time with him and became his girlfriend. But after a while all he wanted was a kid to 'start up and help the clan,' and since I didn't want to do it with him, we stated fighting. Now all this. He's dead, and his family is trying to kill me slowly. I don't know what to do. How will I got through this?"

Sakura turned her head to look at the view before her when suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around her body. She felt like screaming until a chest engulfed her, and forced her into a hug.

"Naru-Kun,..." Sakura let a few tears seep out into the open and fell down her face till they were absorbed into Naruto's shirt.

"Sakura, it doesn't matter what happens, I'll always be with you, no matter what."

"Really?" Sakura sniffled.

"Yes, it doesn't matter to me if I'm rich or poor or in perfect health, I'll be happy as long as you're happy, got that?"

"I think so, but Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto turned his head downward and froze as his eyes looked down Sakura's shirt as she pulled it away from her body for a second. Sakura grinned as she continued to move and twist until she was directly facing him.

"You can always make me happy, so I just want to have fun."

"Whatever you want, I'll give you, Saku-Chan."

Sakura thought for a second before smiling.

"I want the moon."

"Wh...What? The moon?" That's ridiculous, Saku-Chan! But," Naruto looked around before leaning toward Sakura and whispered, "Alright, I give you the moon Saku-Chan."

"Oh Naru-Kun." Sakura leaned in and started a battle of lips that continued for a long while until the sun worked its way down the sky and a full moon etched itself over the horizon.


	13. Court and Offers

**Welcome back everyone to the next chapter of A NEW LIFE! I just want all of you to know that this part has been a pain but I loved writing it out so much. So, I present the continuation of the story to all of you. Read and Review!**

Chap.12 Court Time and Offer

"Sakura, it's time."

"Thanks Naruto."

Sakura accepted Naruto's extended hand and shot up from her seat on the bench outside the courtroom. As they proceeded inwards, Sakura looked around, noticing that there were a lot of people along the prosecuting side while the defendant's side looked like a small side street of Konoha. All the lawyers sneered in an evil way that made her quiver in fear at what they would accuse and say about her. They didn't even know her and they'd be blaming her for an accident.

* * *

As Sakura took her seat, the trial began. The jury took their entrance and seats soon after and they all rose and fell as the judge walked in. The opening statements were now to be made.

"Itachi-San, you have the floor."

"Thank you Judge," Itachi walked forward and turned to face the jury.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for attending, I would like you all to know that this frail girl behind me is just that, an innocent girl. She shot her attacker in pure self defense and nothing else. Thank you for your time."

"Well, that was very nice," Fugaku stated as he approached the panel, "so nice that, it almost made me tear up. Sadly, that is not the case here. The girl, Sakura Haruno, killed the boy Sasuke in cold blood without any remorse whatsoever and we will prove to you that she had planned for this and that she is unfit for our glorious society."

With the openings over, the witnesses and experts were presented. Of course, these 'supposed' experts were only pawns of the Uchiha hierarchy and spilled out useless information and blamed Sakura for everything that was said.

"Yes, I believe that Ms. Haruno killed Sasuke in cold blood"

"According to the reports, she shouted out that She'd kill him"

"She had been in a relationship with the young Uchiha"

"The blood spatter is a complete match to Sasuke's blood found on Ms. Haruno's shirt."

"It was a killing in murder, not self defense in my opinion"

"She is not clinically sane, I'd advise that she be sent to a mental hospital"

That last remark had caused Sakura to look up in horror. In a mental hospital?! Jail is one thing, but a place where Naruto could never see her? And away from Naruto?! This can't be happening.

Sakura bursts into tears as her mind wraps itself on the inside as she started to hyperventilate. Naruto turned his head from his seat behind the gatem, and frowned as his cherry blossom tried unsuccessfully to articulate words before his head whipped back around to hear what the witness was saying.

"...Yes, as she clearly is right now, she has shown self esteem issues and cannot function with daily activities without most likely bursting into spasms and other sad and inexcusable things."

Naruto seethed and had to hold back a growl, as he got up out of his seat and headed towards Sakura in the attempt to comfort her.

"Stop!"

Naruto looked up as Fugaku pointed to him as the whole courtroom turned to face him.

"Your Honor, that man is trying to sabotage my case, by trying to comfort the mental defendant."

"Your Honor, for one, SHE ISN'T MENTAL," Naruto seethed towards Fugaku, "and two, I'm her boyfriend, I have a right to comfort her whenever she needs me, no matter what." Naruto looked towards Sakura and saw with a grin coming to her face as she held her shaking hands out like a kid, trying to get a much needed hug after a fall. Naruto jumped over the gate and leaned down into Sakura as she started bawling loudly into his shoulder, effectively muffling it.

"YOUR HONOR, I MOVE TO THROW THIS MAN OUT OF COURT!"

"Excuse me your Honor?"

Most looked towards Juror #9 who had stood up with his left hand raised and his pointed finger up in a curve. He was a man in his middle thirties and wearing a black on black suit.

"You have the floor Juror #9."

"Your Honor, I think, along with what I'm sure is the rest of the jury, that throwing Ms. Haruno's boyfriend out of court would be terrible for her and if she IS mental, then it would be better to have Mr. ..."

"Namikaze"

"Thank you...Mr. Namikaze sit by her to quiet her sobbing and to help her to relax a bit."

"Does all the jury feel this way?"

The other eleven jurors raised their hands.

"Motion overruled. Please Namikaze-San, sit by her for us, you're a witness anyways correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Carry on Uchiha-San."

Naruto fully sat down next to Sakura pulling her into him as he gently shushed her and stroked her hair lightly as his hands floated through her elegant hair. Her sobbing grew quieter and Fugaku ended his witness testimonies.

Itachi leaned towards his comrade and whispered, "Now it's our turn," with a smile.

* * *

"I call Naruto Namikaze to the stand if it will please the court."

Naruto got up and slowly untangled himself from Sakura who by now had stopped crying, and slowly walked up to the stand. He raised his right hand, put his left hand on the bible and swore in that he would tell the truth before he himself sat down. Itachi himself stepped forward.

"Hello Mr. Namikaze, I have a few questions to ask...first up is this, what is your relationship with Sakura Haruno?"

"I am her boyfriend and her roommate sir."

"And where were you and the time of the incident?"

"I started inside my apartment and then I heard a scream and ran to her door to find it ajar and broken, so I moved into the apartment to help her fend off that bastard."

"And that 'bastard' was hurting Ms. Haruno, Correct?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your witness."

Fugaku's lawyer walked up and stared at Naruto for a second before looking at the jury as he posed his questions.

"So where is Ms. Haruno living now?"

"With me."

"Ah, I see, so how did you kill Sasuke?"

"I didn't."

"Right, because Ms. Haruno killed him."

"In self defense SIR."

"Are you two sexually active with each other?"

"..."

"Answer the question"

"...yes..."

"So you're the rebound guy when Ms. Haruno broke up with Sasuke."

"No, Sakura was completely over Sasuke by the time she met me and besides, Sasuke didn't deserve her at all"

"By what right do you get to say that?"

"First, I'm her boyfriend, She is the most precious thing in the world to me, and second she's mine and I'm hers, simple as that."

"So you're just as guilty in this case of murder"

"Case of self defense, I don't understand how..."

"You're not the one asking questions, Mr. Namikaze."

"..."

"Now, last questions, did you hit Sasuke in the head as you tackled him to the ground?"

"Maybe, it happened so fast."

"So you physically impaired him to not see a gun in Sakura Haruno's hand."

"He could see fine, He talked about it in his last moments mocking the love of my life."

"Of course, by what you say, no further questions."

"Mr. Namikaze, you may step down."

"I call Ms. Haruno to the stand."

As the two of them passed each other, they caught the others' eye and gave a reassuring smile. Sakura swore in and took her seat. Itachi led her through the questions and she replied honestly and quickly, and as Itachi sat down, he let a smile adorn on his face before settling back into his stoic settings.

"Ms. Haruno, you are here because you murdered a citizen of this country."

"Yes?"

"So you admit that it wasn't self defense?"

"I didn't say that. I admit that I killed him, but he was going to kill me!"

"Your Honor, when I asked the question, she replied yes to, as I stated, 'murdered a citizen.'"

"Your Honor," Sakura pleaded, "It sounds the same to me."

"You're lying, Ms. Haruno, and you must never lie."

"I'm not lying!"

"Were you mad at Sasuke trying to work things out?"

"He stalked me, he kidnapped me, he molested me!"

"So you killed him for that."

"...no...but I admit that it helped to actually pull the trigger"

"Why?"

"He might have done that to me again as I was dying, and Naruto-Kun was dying and He was coming at me with a knife! What would you do?!"

"I would have called the police and run away, if that was the case."

"You may step down."

* * *

Sakura sat across a table as Naruto intertwined his hand with hers as Itachi sat to her left. Before her sat Fugaku with his two lawyers beside him. They had walked up to them after recess was announced and asked about a deal. And so it began.

"Ms. Haruno, as I'm sure you're aware, a guilty verdict tomorrow will land you thirty years in jail with parole or a mental hospital. The deal is simple; confess to your murder, and we cut that time to ten years, four years with good behavior.

"Four?" Sakura asked. Four wasn't that long, not long at all. Sakura looked over at Naruto and gazed into his eyes. Would he be able to wait four years? Would he wait for thirty? That'd be too long to ask of him. Heck, she wanted to spend time with him now, and even four years sounded too long for her. Sakura knew that with Naruto's body, he could have so many other women. It still bothered and excited her that he and her had done it over and over and it never got old. Each day was a new day; for her at least. But what if the verdict was not guilty? Would she waste for four, or ten years in prison for something she didn't do? So many things could happen in that time. She could die in prison. Naruto could find another love. He could start a family. Even the two weeks that she spent in there as required for the trial, Naruto visited her every day, but would he continue to do that if she gave up now.

"You know, you wouldn't be offering this deal if you had a chance of winning this bull crap of a case."

Naruto was right. She had nothing to fear. All the evidence pointed in their favor. It was only the crooked experts that they presented that worried her and sent her into panics. But she would get out of this, one way or another.

"Mr. Namikaze, may I talk to you for a moment, outside please?"

As Naruto left her, she gazed back into his cerulean eyes before smiling knowing her decision.

* * *

Naruto gazed at Sakura, watched her smiled and nod towards him before walking through the door and closing it as he now stood before the first lawyer next to a wall near the main area of the police station.

"So, what is this all about?"

"You're ruining my deal bargain."

"Well, I'm just helping my girlfriend escape what shouldn't happen to a girl like her."

"A girl like her? How much would it take to...just flip?"

"Are you suggesting that I guide Sakura-Chan into confessing?"

"Just giving an honest advice, it could help your case and maybe some...form of currency could..."

The lawyer was interrupted when a huge arm pressed against his neck and forced him back against the wall where he was lead up and off his feet. The lawyer started gasping for air as his lungs couldn't process enough air to survive. The officers around the room turned, their hands on their guns until they say the position of the guy and Naruto, one of their favorite officers and nicest of guys. Instead of stopping it, most went back to work, while a few stayed near him in case of trouble. Naruto leaned in, still pressing hard against the guy's throat, and whispered.

''I should have you arrested for trying to bribe a cop and for anyone that has had to deal with you lowlifes. If you speak out of this again, I'll tell the judge and your career will be offer''

Naruto let the man go and walked back towards the interrogation room, looking fully in control as a man behind hi tried to regain what oxygen he could.

* * *

Sakura watched as the door opened and Naruto reentered the room followed shortly by the lawyer who quickly sat down, looking away from Naruto. As for Naruto, he sat down and put his arm protectively around Sakura and Sakura wondered why he'd do that unless...Sakura realized what had happened but put that thought aside for a little while.

"I've thought about your deal gentlemen and backstabber." Sakura looked toward Fugaku as she said the latter part. "I've decided to take my chances in court."

"There won't be another deal after this Ms. Haruno, this is your last chance."

"And I chose."

"Fine." Fugaku and the lawyer got up and left the room. Itachi soon followed them out after saying that he'd be right back. As Itachi left the room, Sakura turned to Naruto and stared at him. Naruto, noticing this felt a shiver go down his spine as his girlfriend gave him her looks that told him that she knew what had happened just now. Naruto sighed and turned towards her, his arms never leaving her waist.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan?"

"He tried to bribe you didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did."

"And?"

"I refused of course."

Sakura smiled as she should have trusted her boyfriend to be by her side this whole time. Her smile faltered as she talked more.

"Naruto, if I...do lose and do end up going to prison, you don't have to wait for me you know, just I mean, don't marry anyone, I mean, go ahead but,..."Sakura looked down and started crying silently as the thought of Naruto with anyone else killed her inside.

"Why would I do that? "

Sakura looked back up and smiled a bit, her tears slowly stopping.

Naruto's hands cupped Sakura's cheeks as his thumbs slowly wiped away her tears. "Even if you go to prison, however unlikely that is, I'll never stop visiting you. You are my world Sakura-Chan, and I can't imagine living without you."

Sakura just smiled brighter as she cuddled into Naruto's warm chest.


	14. Court Decision

**Hey everyone and welcome back to A NEW LIFE, It's time to find out what happens to Sakura Haruno. Sorry if its a short chapter but it's the ruling just like in most tv shows and those are short so I hope it's not too bad. I really like how many people have read and reviewed on this story and have appreciated each and every second of writing this story. Now on to Court.**

Chap.16 Court Decision

Emerald eyes opened to a brand new day. They closed quickly to block out what little sun they could as the body around the eyes pushed deep into the warm entity that laid around itself.

Sakura knew that today was the day. Either she'd go to jail and see Naruto every day, or be set free and go anywhere and everywhere with her Naru-Kun. Oh how she wished that this day would just end and let her stop worrying about the outcome.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked into the courtroom holding hands and standing side by side as they passed the gate to take the seats behind the defense table. Naruto wore a formal suit with a red tie, while Sakura wore a pink blouse with a emerald skirt to match. Itachi stood proud next to Sakura as he was sure in the case's outcome. Fugaku and his team of lawyers looked to be twitching and that must be good because Itachi actually had to smile to stop a laugh from coming out.

"All rise!"

"The honorable judge presiding!"

"All may be seated!"

Everyone took their seats, and watched as the jury came in one at a time till all twelve came in and sat down.

"Before the jury reads the verdict, have there been any deals?"

"No your honor, but if I may state your Honor?"

The judge nodded for him to continue.

"The prosecution asks that Mr. Namikaze be sent out of the room. He shouldn't be next to the table or past the gate and therefore must leave on the terms that he has broken the rules."

"Abstained. As the prosecution should already know, the defendant uses him as emotional support and I agree that he should be near her in this time of stress."

"But your Honor,"

"Abstained."

"Excuse me your Honor,"

"Yes, Mr. Namikaze."

"I wasn't planning to bring this up since I am very certain of the decision of this court but, since the prosecution has attempted to ban me from the courtroom, I just wanted to point out that on the day of the attempted deal, they tried to bribe me."

"That's absurd, your Honor!"

"Both groups in my chambers, Now! The court will be in recess for five minutes."

* * *

The prosecution and defense stood up and entered the door to the left of the front of the room. The judge passed them as they stood before his desk and quickly sat down.

"Okay, so what is this about bribery?"

"Just what I said in court, your Honor. They tried to bribe me because as you said, I'm Sakura-Chan's support, so they thought if I leaned to the deal that she'd agree to it."

"That's all lies your honor, there's no proof of this."

"Then would you care to explain what you were talking about when you left for a minute to as you put it, discuss with Mr. Namikaze?"

"..."

"No answer? Then I'll have to believe Mr. Namikaze, verbal is just as good as written evidence in the attempts of bribery and you know that, don't you counselor? Normally, this would through out a case but the jury has already reached a verdict. If the verdict is guilty, Ms. Haruno, I'll be reducing your sentencing due to unlawful misconduct and you counselor will lose your license as of now. Mr. Uchiha, use one of your 'other' lawyers, will you? That's my decision, now out."

* * *

Everyone returned to their seats and awaited the judge to give the signal.

"Will the defense please rise?"

"..."

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, your Honor."

The head juror passed the piece of paper to the officer who gave it to the judge. The judge nodded at the decision and asked them to proceed.

"In the case of Mr. Uchiha versus Ms. Haruno for murder in the first, second, voluntary, and involuntary degrees, we the jury have decided on the outcomes of each and every case."

...

The room felt heavy in anticipation and as the sentences were brought up, a new sense came to Sakura.

"In the case of First degree Murder, we find the defendant...not guilty"

"In the case of Second degree Murder, we find the defendant...not guilty"

"In the case of Voluntary Manslaughter, we find the defendant...not guilty"

"In the case of Involuntary Manslaughter, we find the defendant...guilty"

Sakura eyes widened at the last charge, that was still four years with parole in two. Sakura stared down before hearing more.

"As in the case of Yamanaka versus the state of Konoha, the supreme court ruled that one can shoot if the perpetrator is with weapon and moving towards them, they are with fault. Therefore, we ask the court to dismiss this last charge and Ms. Haruno spend community service for her job at the hospital."

"As the Judge in this case, I rule in favor of the defense. Ms. Haruno, you're free of all charges and money charges. The prosecution will pay for all expenses, the lawyers will now be put on trial on the thirteenth to be disbarred, this court is now adjourned."

Sakura looked up before turning her head towards Naruto. She saw Naruto smile at her before she pounced upon him, her legs wrapping around his waist as her lips found his and entangled with his as her hands scourged his face and hair as if trying to remember by memory.

The case was over, she was free, and she had the man she loved, This was the happiest day of her life.


	15. A NEW LIFE BEGINS

**Hello Everyone to the finalle of A New Life! I have enjoyed writing this story so much and thank all the reviews and comments left on this story. **

**On with A New Life!**

**Chap. Finale: A NEW LIFE BEGINS**

* * *

Sakura awoke to a great feeling on her stomach as she laid on top of Naruto with a smile on his face. He'd have to be happy after last night. Sakura rolled over, dragging some covers over her in the process, as she thought back to two months ago and the trial. She and Naruto had never been closer after that. Literally, she had never thought that Naruto would be able to keep up with her constant need of pleasure and satisfaction, but he stuck up with it, or he just enjoyed the pleasure he got from it. They could practically speak mentally with just their eyes and tell when the other was moody or upset or sad and all other emotions in between.

Sakura knew that she loved Naruto more than anything she believed she'd ever loved in her life. Maybe a child in the future, but she was constantly on the pill so no need to worry for now. Although she realized that she only started taking the pill after Naruto showed up in her life.

Well, she had her last day of community service at the hospital, if you could call it that. When people heard about the trial; it had apparently been on the news as well as the scandal of the Uchiha confessions of bribery and intimidation. The Uchiha clan in both the police force and the lawyers had been placed in jail due to numerous crimes and falsified evidence and were to be sentenced within the year. The age of the Uchiha's had fallen. Still, no one wanted her to do anything. Too bad that she was too selfish to give up entirely.

Sakura sighed as she looked one last time at her dream in the bedroom and in life. How could this life get any better?

* * *

Naruto woke up, and look to the door where he saw his love walk out the door, trying to quietly shut it as to not disturb him. Naruto chuckled as he got out of bed and went to take a shower. As he changed in and out of his clothes, he wondered if what he was about to do was right. He shook his head and knew that he had put this off for long enough.

The trial had postponed it even though it with right in his eyes. He should have done this through the trial, but it wouldn't have turned out well, if she didn't understand why he was doing this, but he had to, for his sake and for hers as well.

He called her parents a couple days ago after having met them after the trial since they'd come to visit after their trip to Japan and all of Asia. They hadn't seemed to like him with their daughter and they were glad of the news that he ask to receive from them. More like tell, he didn't need to ask to...Naruto quickly shook it off and got ready for his short shift and be ready for the day.

* * *

Sakura signed her name on the paper on the clipboard in front of her before placing it down on the counter and began stretching.

"Long day, right Sakura?"

"You know it Ino." Sakura did one last stretch before starting to walk to the exit. Ino popped up next to her as she always did since they always had shifts together. Sakura looked down at her attire. Her white blouse hung inside her long black skirt had been a good match but a bad combo for a day at the hospital, even though her patients said that they appreciated her formal wear. Luckily for her, her doctor's cloak moved with her, and she was so proud of herself for becoming what she dreamed of since she was eight.

That was all about to end. She had gotten paged to the office where the head of the hospital told her that she would be retiring soon and that Sakura would be instated as the head medical officer. She would end up staying here from dawn to dusk, with no time for anyone besides her patients and well that had been her dream, now it wasn't. She wanted to spend every second with him day and night, she dreamed of nothing else. Ino had asked to run the hospital too, and though Sakura was hesitant, she knew that if she had Ino to help, she could spend more time with Naruto.

Sakura looked up from her attire and noticed something in the middle of the entrance area. In fact, it was someone in a formal police attire. The cerulean blue eyes and the blonde hair made her smile as her boyfriend stood before her as she realized that he must have planned a special surprise date for her._ If only she knew_

* * *

"Hey Naruto-Kun," Sakura said as she moved towards Naruto, pushing a strand of hair out of her line of sight.

"Hey Sakura-Chan," Naruto stated as he moved forward.

Naruto hugged Sakura as she hugged him. Sakura felt the nervous vibrations emit from his spine, and moved to ask what was wrong. As she moved, she heard Ino's gasp and became even more curious.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah Sakura-Chan, I just have something to do, that's all."

"Okay, well what is it?"

Naruto cleared his throat as he repositioned his hands. Sakura noticed that they were behind his back and that was one of Naruto's guilty signs that had been placed in her minds.

"Sakura-Chan, w-we've k-known each other for about eight months now, and I still remember finding you in front of my door crying, and how I decided to help you. That day changed my life. All I could think about was you, how you talked, how you smelled one day from the next, your very essence made me smile and think of only you. Through the trial, both emotional and physical, I thought that we had something special, but it wasn't until the trial that I found out...that was wrong."

"What do you mean Naru-Kun?" '_Is he breaking up with me? No No pleeaaasse no...'_ Sakura started tearing up at his speech and didn't know what to think, time froze as she knew that this speech, no matter the outcome was beautiful in anyone's eyes. She just wished for it not to be her breakup speech.

"I was wrong. We don't have something special. Saku-Chan, we have something unique, that's just for us and no one else can fill it. I found out that day on the bench Saku-Chan that I could never leave you, I could never harm you, I could only protect you, I could only care for you... because Sakura-Chan...I love you, and I hope you do too."

Naruto took his hands from behind his back to reveal a black box in the palm of his hand. Naruto watched as Sakura's eyes teared up again and her hands covered her lower face as she frantically looked around over and over again, watching as people watched them. Naruto bend his knee downward and opened the box, revealing a simple silver ring etched with a pink diamond in the middle with four sakura petals etched around it, with an engraving around the side.

"You are my new life Sakura-Chan, and I want you in this life as you are the ruler and creator, lover and friend, consolidator and one to be cared for. You are my world, my life. Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

Sakura looked around again as tears cascaded down her face and then suddenly lunged for Naruto as her lips found his and engrossed herself with the love of her life. As she parted, she cried, "Always and evermore, I'll be your wife and new life, forever."

* * *

**That's it everyone, I hope you all liked the ending, I'm writing more stories as you read this so expect more to come out soon, all my stories have morales to them them.**

**In A New Life, it is to always look forward and no matter what the past may be, you can always thrive in the future that awaits you**

**This is Timberwolfe, signing out...HOWL!**


End file.
